Resident evil 6 - Amor entre compañeros
by Aby Morales
Summary: Después de los desastres en Tall Oask y China, muchas cosas cambian excepto los Agentes del Gobierno, Leon S. Kennedy y Helena Harper comienzan una relación seria y amorosa, no les importaba su edad solo hechos uno por el otro, segun el tiene asuntos pendientes con aquella mujer asiática que conoció en Raccoon City. En proceso :v. Touch It de Ariana Gande. LeonxHelena.
1. Capitulo 1: Una noche inolvidable

**Capitulo 1 : Una noche inolvidable.**

Ya habia Pasado 1 año despues de los acontecimientos en Tall Oaks y en China, se elimina el Virus - C y Umbrella había llegado a su fin . Sigue sin dejar Rastro en sus atrocidades y la BSAA han tomado Las Riendas de mundo y Leon y Helena avanzaron en su amistad ahora son socios en la agencia DSO. Todo en ese tiempo ha estado muy ocupado y pesado para ellos y ahora lo hacen con Esfuerzo.

Un día, Helena estaba leyendo unos Documentos y escucho que tocaron la puerta.

-¡Pase! - Dijo Helena.

La puerta se abrió y era León.

-Hola Helena - saludo León.

-Hola - Respondió Helena con una sonrisa al verlo.

-Y haces, ¿que? - Pregunto Leon acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, En solitario leyendo documentos- respondió Helena - Ash, Como cae mal Estar Así solitario leyendo.

-Pues, Lo mismo digo también - Dijo Leon - Mira te iba a decir Que Vamos con los chicos un concierto ver un.

-¿De Quien? - Pregunto Helena con emoción.

-De ... Calvin Harris - respondió León.

Helena al oír eso no pudo evitar pegar un grito de emoción al enterarse Que iba a ver un concierto de su cantante favorito.

Leon al ver una Helena así no dudo sonreír al verla feliz le agradaba al verla así y recordó también cuando cayeron en las alcantarillas y donde breve se miran mutuamente, desde que sobrevivieron Leon nunca dejo de pensar en ella; Su personalidad, su rostro y lo gentil que es. Lo que a León le dio lastima al ver una triste al Helena recordar que su hermana Deborah murió, en todo ese tiempo Leon siempre la ha apoyado.

-Sabia que te emocionarías ... - Dijo Leon sonriendo.

-Si, Pero ...-

-¿Que ocurre Helena? - Pregunto León.

-A La verdad no tengo boleto de entrada - Dijo Helena apenada.

En ese momento Leon saco dos boletos de entrada y Helena se impresiono al verlos.

-¿¡Tenias !? - Pregunto Helena.

-Pues si .. Yo pensé que tu no tenias y tuve suerte iras conmigo - Dijo Leon.

-Ay, Leon tu siempre me invitas en todas partes ... - Decia Helena sonriendo y se acerco a el abrazarlo - Gracias - le musito Helena en el oido un León quien se sonrojo.

Pocos segundos después, se separaron y por un momento se miraron a los ojos.

-Pues ... entonces vas a ir conmigo - Dijo Leon.

-Si, claro que iré contigo - respondió Helena.

-Bueno, entonces paso por ti en la noche - Dijo Leon retirándose.

-Bueno ... Nos vemos - Ambos se despidieron y Helena quedo en su oficina para Terminar sus documentos.

Helena ya había terminado de hacer sus documentos y se retiro de la agencia, paso por una de las tiendas de donde venden ropa, se compro una camisa de su cantante favorito; Calvin Harris eso le vendría bien ponérsela para demostrar que de verdad era una admiradora.

La hora ya había llegado, Helena ya estaba Listo Para salir con León. Helena estaba esperando una a que Leon le mandara un mensaje desde el celular, poco tiempo después le cae el mensaje de León a Helena.

 _-Helena ya estoy aquí -_

 _-Bueno ... ya voy saliendo -_

Después de terminar la conversación del venta de su casa al salir ve un negro de color automático Leon esperándola con su. Helena sube al auto y se van al concierto, en una vez ahí se encuentran con sus amigos; Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake, Claire y Steve.

-Hola, Chicos - saludo León.

-¡Hola! - Todos saludaron Al mismo tiempo.

-Jaa que me sorprende al ver a los Agentes del Gobierno en un concierto - Dijo Claire refiriéndose a Leon y Helena.

-si, Es que un nosotros nos gusta la música electrónica - Dijo Leon.

-Si, eso sí les nota - contesto Claire.

En ese momento se escucha una voz que ya va dar comienzo para el concierto, León y los demás se dirigen a la entrada y ahí iban hacer una gran fila, entregaron los Boletos de Entrada a los hombres, entraron al Escenario y era tan grande eso Los impresiono a todos. Esperaron mas de 15 Minutos Las luces se encendieron, le dieron una todo el volumen y dieron comienzo al espectáculo.

Toda la gente no cabían de alegría, se morían al ver el cantante, le tomaban fotos, saltaban de alegría, se tomaban fotos y selfies. Los chicos reían de emoción al parecer se estaban divirtiendo, Helena se Moría al ver Que salia Una de Sus Canciones Favoritas de el, Leon la miraba cada vez cuando ella se emocionaba, esa sonrisa de Helena a Leon se le hace bastante bella, Leon la miraba con cara de enamorado, pensaba si el Concierto terminaría, le daría su Primer Beso, la conquistaría.

Paso hora y media, el concierto ya estaba Terminando y el cantante dio la despedida, pronto el Escenario termino. Todos salieron del Concierto y se notaban un poco cansados

-Wow, ¡fue el Escenario espectacular! - Decia Chris.

-Cierto, qué bueno que le tomamos fotos y aún así tendremos las de recuerdo - Dijo Jill.

-Una pregunta, ¿Que hijo horas? - Pregunto Claire.

-Son las 3 y media - respondió Jill.

-¡Cielos! - Exclamo León - Bien de madrugada termino el concierto.

-Cierto, para empezar ya me dio sueño - dijo Helena y dio un bostezo.

-Te entiendo Helena, te voy a dejar a tu casa - le dijo Leon.

Si mas tiempo, se despidieron de sus amigos, Leon fue a dejar a Helena a su casa y cuando llegaron Leon acompaño a Helena hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Ay, Leon gracias por invitarme a ir al concierto te lo agradezco mucho - dijo Helena.

-No es nada, tal vez podíamos salir un dia de estos juntos - dijo Leon -Y.. casi lo olvido.

-¿De que? - pregunto Helena mirándolo.

Leon se le acerco a ella y le dio un beso apasionado y esta lo correspondió.

-Adiós - se despidió Leon.

-Adiós - Helena se quedo extraña de que Leon la beso y después se despidió. Entro a su casa y Leon arranco su auto y se retiro del lugar.

-Ay Leon, no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente - decía una mujer asiática observando a Leon que se iba del lugar -Tan solo quiero que te alejes de ella y asi te quedaras conmigo - dijo de forma amenazante y se retiro del lugar también.

 **Hola, que ta? Espero que esta historia les haya encantado, bueno comenten y voten. Espero subir el otro capitulo pronto, Saludes :D**

 **by: Aby Morales.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Romance comienza

**Capitulo 2 : El Romance comienza.**

A la mañana siguiente Helena despierta con el molesto sonido del alarma y así adormilada lo apago, se contemplo para estar ya bien despierta, después se levanto a preparar su desayuno, mientras estaba cocinando le dieron ganas de encender el televisor para poner el noticiero matutino.

 _-Les íbamos a informar sobre el gran concierto de Calvin Harris que fue a noche... les íbamos a decir que sorprendente que los Agentes del Gobierno Leon S. Kennedy y Helena Harper estaban en el concierto... Pues la espía Wong nos va a dar la noticia - después de la noticiera le da el micrófono a Ada quien aparecía en la pantalla de la televisión y le hizo una pregunto - ¿Ada Wong, nos puedes explicar como fue que vistes que los Agentes se dieron ese beso apasionado en frente de la casa de la agente Harper?_

-¿¡Que!?- Helena no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

 _-Fue cuando yo andaba a esa de la hora de la madrugada pase encima por techos de las casas y vi que el agente Kennedy besar a la agente Harper... Así que en las cámaras de seguridad capto esa escena y así esa grabación la tome y aquí esta - De repente en la televisión sale en una parte la casa de Helena y ahí sale la escena._

-¡NO! - exclamo Helena - Así que Ada es una gran metida en todo y capto esa escena ¡Noo!

Helena enojada apaga el televisor y se queda pensando como fue que Ada había puesto cámaras de seguridad y capto la escena, a Helena se le lleno de molestia ya se había acordado que León la beso. Estuvo así toda la mañana nunca había imaginado que den noticias acerca de ellos.

Helena termino de desayunar y se fue alistando para ir a la agencia, ya habiendo terminado, sale de su casa y ve la cámara de seguridad Helena ya sabia que esa fue la cámara que capto la escena de ayer en la noche. A ella no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la agencia.

Al llegar a la agencia, entro a su oficina en una vez ahí comenzó a leer documentos a ella no le agradaba leer tanto documento aunque ese era su trabajo, mientras ella leía tocaron la puerta.

-Soy yo - era Leon.

-Bueno, pasa - después de decir esto Leon entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Que tienes? - pregunto Helena mirándolo.

-Bueno... yo... vine a hablar contigo sobre a noche... - respondió Leon - Perdona si hizo esa estupidez que te bese y también me entero de que lo noticiaron por la metida esa Ada...

-No... no digas eso por favor.. no es ni una estupidez - Helena se acerco a el y le dio un beso y este lo correspondió. Un minuto después de estarse besando se separaron por falta de aire, enseguida Leon le entrega un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, ella los tomo con una sonrisa.

-Otra vez tuve suerte - pensó Leon.

-Ay Leon, son preciosas. - dijo Helena emocionada.

-No tanto como tu lo estas - respondió Leon sonriendo.

En eso se ven interrumpidos por que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante... - respondió Helena.

En eso abren la puerta y era el Presidente Graham.

-Lamento interrumpirlos en su charla, es que Hunnigan los quiere ver a ambos en su oficina - dijo el Presidente.

-Muy bien, hay llegamos, gracias - respondió Leon y en eso el Presidente cierra la puerta y los deja solos. - Bueno entonces vamos a la oficia de Hunnigan.

-Bueno, esta bien - Ambos fueron a la oficina de Hunnigan y en allí ella los recibe.

-Muy bien, tenemos que hablar - dijo Hunnigan sentada en su silla del escritorio y Leon y Helena estaban de pie y en frete de ella.

-Es cierto que... ¿Ustedes andan juntos? - pregunto Hunnigan.

Leon y Helena al oír eso se quedaron callados no sabían que decir hasta que Leon hablo.

-Debo decir que si, yo enamorado de ella estoy desde que la conocí - contesto Leon.

-Bueno, por que esto que tienen ustedes va ser publico - dijo Hunnigan.

-Y que tiene de malo, a la verdad no estoy molesta - dijo Helena.

-Bueno, puede ser que en el periódico, la televisión y la radio lo noticiaran - dijo Hunnigan.

-No importa - respondió Leon.

-¿Están ustedes seguros? - pregunto Hunnigan mirándolos.

-Si, seguros - respondió Helena.

-Bueno... entonces ya se pueden retirar - agrego Hunnigan.

-Bueno, gracias - respondió Leon.

Paso el día bien rápido, hasta que Leon y Helena estaban en la salida para irse a casa, y de repente vieron mucha gente con micrófonos, hombres con cámaras grandes y la noticiera.

-Aquí están los agentes de la D.S.O, ¿nos pueden decir que es cierto que ustedes quieren andar juntos? - pregunto la noticiera y le acerco el micrófono a hacia ellos.

-Por que yo enamorado de ella y es la persona mas especial que he conocido en mi vida - respondió Leon mirando con ternura a Helena y ella se sonrojo.

-Y tu agente Harper, ¿que piensa usted? - pregunto la noticiera a Helena.

-Que el es tierno conmigo - respondió Helena mirando a Leon con ternura y el también lo mismo.

Estuvieron así mas de media hora, para ellos fueron días, hasta que Leon fue a dejar a Helena en su casa.

 **Hola siento que este capitulo fue largo pero tratare de subir el próximo pronto. No olviden de comentar y agregar favorito. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Chaooo. ;o**


	3. La Relación de Leon y Helena (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 3: La Relacion de Leon y Helena (Parte 1)**

Al llegar a casa de Helena, se bajaron al carro para platicar un rato del carro a lo que Helena dijo:

-Ay Leon, si que tuvimos un tráfico pesado - dijo Helena ya un poco cansada.

-¿Porque? - pregunto Leon mirándola.

-Bien sabes de que... que esos noticiero fijándose en nosotros están - respondió Helena.

-Claro de eso si me doy cuenta - contesto Leon - Pero eso no importa... lo que importa es que estoy contigo.

Leon se acerco a ella rodeando con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella rodea solo con un brazo en el cuello a Leon luego unieron sus labios para darse un beso apasionado.

-Si yo también digo lo mismo, amor - respondió Helena y le da otro beso.

Minutos después se contemplaron para mirar el atardecer, hasta que ambos reaccionaron y Leon hablo:

-Bueno... me voy hay nos vemos mañana - dijo Leon dándole un beso en los labios a Helena - Te amo.

-Yo te amo mas - respondió Helena riéndose.

-No, yo mucho mas - contesto Leon abrazándola.

-Bueno, eso no importa, nosotros nos amamos de la misma manera - dijo Helena también abrazándolo y seguido le da un beso apasionado.

-Bueno entonces me voy - se despidió Leon dándole el ultimo beso y esta lo corresponde.

-Te amo - respondió Helena.

-Yo te amo mas - ambos se despidieron con beso apasionado en eso Leon se va y Helena entra a su casa.

-¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿¡Como Leon se sentía capaz de traicionarme!? - exclamaba Ada quien aparecía en frete de la casa de Helena - Leon... tan solo te dejare mas de 5 meses para que estés con esa zorra y así te quedas conmigo.

En ese momento Ada Wong se retira del lugar arrancando su auto color rojo que tiene y se va.

Al día siguiente Helena se despierta poco a poco y abre bien los ojos, se levanta de la cama a preparar su desayuno ya habiendo terminado comenzó a desayunar y puso las noticias.

 _-Le informamos que los Agentes del Gobierno andan juntos y se ven muy enamorados - decía la noticiera - Y lo que quiero decir es que los dos hacen una muy bonita pareja, como me encanta verlos juntos._

 _Aparece una foto a lado de la noticiera de Leon y Helena abrazados y eso provoco el asombra_ _a Helena._

-¡Cielos, mi amor! ¡Menos mal que no estas aquí para ver esto conmigo! - se decía Helena así misma.

Ya había terminado de desayunar y comenzó a lavar platos ya había terminado y en eso su celular suena y contesta.

-¿Si? - contesto Helena.

 _-Helena soy yo - era Leon._

-Hola, mi amor, te conocí muy bien tu voz - respondió Helena.

 _-Si, ya me fije... Te iba a decir si quieres ir a un parque conmigo y con los chicos -_

-Bueno, esta bien... Voy a ir entonces -

 _-Bueno entonces paso por ti dentro de 30 minutos -_

-Bueno te espero -

 _-Bueno nos vemos, te amo -_

-Y yo a ti - corto la llamada.

Helena se empezó a alistar para salir con Leon, ella traía puesto unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca fresca y unos tenis con colores por todas partes blanco, rosado y negro. Helena se va con el cabello suelto, ya estaba lista; tomo su bolso, las llaves de su casa y su celular.

Al salir de su casa, cierra la puerta y echa llave, se dio la vuelta y quedo como estatua al ver a Leon parado y atrás de el estaba su auto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que rápido llegaste! - decía Helena.

-Bueno, entonces vamos - dijo Leon subiendo al auto y ella también entra.

-Y casi lo olvido - dijo Helena.

-¿Olvidar el que? - pregunto Leon mirándola.

En eso Helena se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios a Leon y este lo correspondió.

-Aja, se te olvido me lo hubieras dado antes - dijo Leon.

-Perdón - dijo Helena bromeando.

Ambos se subieron al auto y Leon empezó a manejar el auto, por todo el camino anduvieron platicando y riéndose, tiempo después llegan al parque y ahí en eso se encuentran con Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake y Claire.

-Hola amigos - saludo Claire y Leon vio que Steve no estaba.

-¿Y Steve? - pregunto Leon.

-Ah, este salio hoy muy temprano, fue hacer un mandado ahorita - respondió Claire.

-Ah ok - dijo Helena.

 _Por el otro lado Steve se encontraba en un edificio y estaba en la oficina de Ada Wong._

-Pues te quedo, claro - dijo Ada - Ayúdame a que Leon se aleje de ella, por favor.

-¿Como? Si Leon ya ha estado en varias misiones, siempre te has encontrado con el y estas que jugabas con el - respondió Steve.

-¡No jugaba con el! Solo le daba indicaciones para que el sobreviva, ¿no lo entiendes? - dijo Ada.

-Si pero, bien sabes que el a Helena elige que a ti - contesto Steve.

-¡No digas eso, por favor! ¡Bien sabes que a mi me duele que Leon este con ella! - decía Ada.

¿Y entonces por que huías de el cada vez que el te llama? - pregunto Steve.

-Yo pensé que el iba a reaccionar cuando le di un beso en Raccoon City por que le dije que yo estaba enamorada de el y le había dicho que escapara para sobrevivir - respondió Ada - Por eso en todas las misiones que Leon y yo hemos estado siempre le daba indicaciones para sobrevivir.

Steve quedo totalmente sorprendido de lo que Ada había contado.

-Al final Leon piensa que tu solo jugabas con el - contesto Steve.

-Si claro y todos estos años que yo siempre le estuve salvando el trasero y hasta que el esta con esa mujer - dijo Ada - Y tan enamorado de ella esta y pues ya te dije esto te quedo claro, si le dices a alguien o a cualquier de tus amigos que te dije esto.

En ese momento Ada saca una pistola y le apunta a Steve en la cabeza.

-Terminare con tu vida - dijo Ada con un tono amenazante.

-Esta bien... Te ayudare - respondió Steve frió y con miedo.

-Bueno.. puedes retirarte - dijo Ada.

En eso Steve sale de la oficina e Ada Wong y se va del edificio.

 _Mientras tanto Leon y sus amigos estaban divertiendose en Central Park,_ _mientras que Claire conversaba con Leon y Helena y los demás jugaban._

-¡Vaya, no me imaginaba de que ustedes salían en las noticias solo por que andan juntos! - decía Claire sorprendida.

-Si recién acabamos dar comienzo a nuestra relación - respondió Leon.

-Ah ya veo - en eso el celular de Claire suena y contesta - ¿Si?

 _-Claire soy yo - era Steve._

-Ah Steve ¿ya terminaste tu cita? - pregunto Claire.

 _-Si... ya y también te iba a decir que ya voy a llegar -_

-Bueno todos te esperamos -

 _-Bueno nos vemos... Te quiero -_

-Yo también te quiero nos vemos - colgó y dijo - Era Steve dice que ya viene en camino.

Tiempo después Steve aparece quien se sorprende al ver a Claire que corrió a abrazarlo y este lo correspondió, en eso Steve empezó a saludar a todos.

-Me alegra volver a verte Steve - agrego Chris.

-Si y a mi también - respondió Steve - Y por cierto quería felicitar a Leon y a Helena por darle comienzo a su relación y hacen muy bonita pareja.

-Jeje gracias Steve - agradeció Leon mirándolo.

Pasaron toda la mañana divirtiéndose, platicando y riéndose, caminaron por todo el parque ya que era bastante grande. Pero a Steve le preocupa por el plan de Ada Wong quien ya lo tenia planeado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Holi se que este capitulo fue algo largo a la verdad, siento por no haber publicado hace poco pero tratare de actualizar este fin de semana.**

 _Saludos y besos._


	4. La Relación de Leon y Helena (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 4: La Relación de Leon y Helena (Parte 2)**

Leon y compañía paseaban por todo el parque; platicaba, contaban cosas, chistes que les había pasado en el pasado, reía a carcajadas cuando cada uno contaba uno su chiste del pasado, Steve tenía una cara como algo asustado, mientras los demás platicaban y reían, hasta que uno de ellos se dieron cuenta de eso y uno pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasa, Steve? – pregunto Chris al ver a Steve algo preocupado.

-Ah, no nada… no pasa nada – respondió Steve tratando de sonar normal.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Helena mirándolo.

-Sí, seguro – contesto Steve.

-Ok, porque te note algo preocupado, Steve – dijo Leon.

-Bueno eso no importa vayamos a explorar más – agrego Jill.

-Vale está bien – respondió Chris y todos siguieron explorando.

Más adelante tanto de caminar más de 20 metros, algunos se sentaron en el pasto y algunos se subieron a los deslizaderos y columpios.

Mientras tanto Leon y Helena estaban un poco lejos de los demás para charlan tranquilamente.

-Es primera vez que estoy saliendo con alguien, así como tú – dijo Helena mirándolo.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Leon – Yo ya había salido con alguien una vez.

-Con Ada Wong – contesto Helena seria.

-Sé que ella no te cae bien, pero yo lo sé y es una gran metida – dijo Leon – Pero yo sí que estoy enamorado de ti, porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

\- Gracias, si eso me lo han dicho un par de hombres – contesto Helena.

-¿De qué eres hermosa? – pregunto Leon asombrado.

-Sí, días antes de que me digieras del concierto de Calvin Harris y me besaras, siempre cuando iba en camino a la agencia un par de hombres se me quedan viendo y me empieza susurrar cosas.

Todo lo que Helena había contado dejo a Leon un poco serio y pensó que él jamás quiere que otro hombre se acerque a Helena, ella era solo para él, la abraza de una manera tierna seguido un cálido y apasionado beso.

-Sabes, yo te amo demasiado – dijo Leon dándole otro beso.

-Yo igual – respondió Helena y lo besa.

-Te estoy espiando, Leon – dijo una persona escondida en los arboles mirando a Leon y a Helena.

-¡Chicos, quieren ir a otro lado! – les gritaba Claire por el otro lado a Leon y a Helena.

-¡Vale! – respondió Leon y los dos fueron hacia los demás y fueron a investigar más en el lugar.

 _6 meses después._

La relación entre Leon y Helena les fue bien no han tenido discusiones ni problemas, era una pareja feliz y amorosa, hace poco se habían mudado juntos, en una de las mejores zonas de Washington. Y todavía seguían siendo los agentes del Gobierno e iban a la agencia a trabajar y hacer sus actividades.

Un día cualquiera, Steve estaba en el edificio donde Ada Wong trabajaba y a pesar estaba en su oficina.

-Bien, ya es hora – hablo Ada.

-¿La hora? ¿De qué? – preguntaba Steve.

-De separar a Leon y a esa zorra – agrego Ada con una sonrisa malévola.

Steve al oír eso trago saliva y contesto fríamente.

-Está bien -

-Entonces es hora de la acción – dijo Ada en forma divertida.

Ada tenía muchas cosas planeadas, hizo trato con Steve para separar a la pareja quien asintió fríamente y después de hacer trato Steve se retira del edificio iba con cara de miedo y nunca pensó que alguien le digiera que iban hacer algo así y no quería meterse en problemas.

Pasaron 2 semanas que Ada Wong hizo trato con Steve y aun así él estaba asustado, pensaba él no quiere hacerlo ya que Ada le dijo si pasaran juntos más de 5 meses los iba a separar y ahora ya lo tiene planeado todo.

Un día, Leon se encontraba en su oficina leyendo documentos y luego escucho que tocaron la puerta.

-¡Pase! – dijo Leon.

Abrieron la puerta y era Ada Wong.

-Hola Leon… -saludo Ada con voz seductora.

-¿Ada? ¿Pero qué demonios quieres? – pregunto Leon.

-Solo vine a visitarte – respondió Ada.

-¿A visitarme? – volvió a preguntar Leon incrédulo.

-Si… y también veo que amas mucho a Helena – respondió Ada.

-Y eso que te importa – dijo Leon acomodando los papeles.

-A la verdad –Ada se quedó pensativa y dijo – Felicidades y hacen una linda pareja – Leon la volteo a ver y dijo:

-Gracias Ada – respondió Leon dándole una mirada desafiante.

-¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Ada un poco molesta.

-Por nada – respondió Leon intentando sonar normal.

-Pues entonces me voy – se despidió Ada.

-Claro… Adiós – se despidió Leon sarcásticamente.

Ada Wong salió de la oficina de Leon y dijo:

-Ay Leon, es hora que estés conmigo ya, no con esa zorra – dijo Ada retirándose.

El día pasó, Leon se fue de la agencia y fue a su casa a ver a Helena hasta que llego a ella, entra a la casa y ve a Helena leyendo una revista.

-Amor – saludo Leon dándole un beso.

-Hola – saludo Helena de la misma manera - ¿Qué tal te fue? –

-Pues, bien y mucha actividad a lo mucho – respondió Leon.

Ya era media noche y ambos alistaban su cama para dormir y Helena estaba mirando la ventana de noche mirando la luna llena y las estrellas brillar rápidamente, Leon la llama:

-A dormir – ella volteo a ver a Leon y respondió:

-Claro – por un momento ella quedo pensativa no quería dormir si no charlar con él.

-¿Helena? - hablo Leon y ella no respondía, Helena se quita su pijama y queda solo en ropa interior.

-Creo que no dormiré esta noche – contesto Helena seductoramente.

-Está bien entonces – dijo Leon con una sonrisa sensual.

Ambos se no se perdieron una larga noche intensa de pasión.

* * *

 **Hola mis querid s lectores y lectoras, perdón por no haber actualiza todo en este tiempo por el motivo tenía mucha actividad en la escuela y no me quedo tiempo en hacer el capítulo largo, por eso no pude actualizar.**

 **Y les iba a decir que no pude hacer un lemmon porque a la verdad… Bueno no quería hacer un lemmon a la verdad espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Les mando un abrazo mis lectores y lectoras los quiero. Chao.**

 **XOXO.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Un accidente

**Capítulo 5: Un accidente.**

Al día siguiente, Hunnigan a todos les dejo una actividad para el sábado, mientras lo hacían decían como iba hacerse la actividad y todos entendieron.

-Vaya, ¿Ya entendieron todos verdad? – pregunto Hunnigan.

-¡Si! – asintieron todos.

-Ya que Leon y Helena no vinieron hay les dicen lo de esta actividad ¿oyeron? – agrego Hunnigan y todos asintieron de nuevo.

* * *

Todos salieron de la oficina de Hunnigan y de una vez ahí se encontraron con Leon y Helena.

-¿Leon, Helena? – preguntaron todos.

-Díganle a Hunnigan que perdón por que hemos venido tarde – dijo Leon.

-No nada de eso – respondió Chris – Además ella nos dijo que les digiera a ustedes que el sábado vamos hacer una actividad así de grupo y hay que elegir 4 personas para hacer la actividad.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer en esa actividad? – pregunto Helena poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Cada uno del grupo tendrá que investigar cómo se inventó Neo-Umbrella y el otro grupo cada uno tendrá que investigar cómo se creó el Virus-C ya que los anticuerpos los tiene Jake – respondió Chris mirando al mencionado.

-Sí, eso lo sé – contesto Jake – Entonces un grupo de 4 y otro de 3 a la verada sería mejor en tenerme en observación.

-Creo que tienes razón, Jake – dijo Leon – Pero hay que ponernos en de acuerdo entonces.

Leon y los demás hicieron trato sobre la actividad y sabían que ese día era el cumpleaños de Helena.

-Saben el sábado haciendo la actividad y Lena cumple años – agrego Jill.

-Oh, chicos… ¡No lo olvidaron! – exclamaba Helena con felicidad.

-Cierto, lo que podemos hacer ese día es hacer la actividad y luego celebrar el cumpleaños de Helena ¿Qué les parece? – agrego Chris.

-¿Cuántos años cumples, Helena? – le pregunto Claire.

-26 años – respondió Helena.

-Yo siento que esta demasiada joven para ti, Leon – dijo Claire.

-Y eso que tiene de malo además enamorado de ella estoy – respondió Leon mirando a Helena.

-Bueno si tú lo dices pero…-

-¿Pero qué? – pregunto Leon.

-Ya estas cerca de los 40 años – contesto Claire.

-Saben una cosa – dijo Chris – La edad no importa saben, si Leon tiene 38 años y Helena 25 años. Pues siento que Leon es muy hombre para ella.

-Si lo sé pero ahora hay que hacer la actividad para el sábado – agrego Sherry cortando la conversación.

\- Si tienes razón, mi súper chica – contesto Jake.

Todo el día estuvieron investigando lo que le tocaba investigar ya que estaban en su grupo, el día paso rápido y todos ya se fueron a sus casas.

Leon y Helena llegan a su casa luego de un día pesado en la agencia y Helena no dudo en recostarse en uno de los sillones y luego quedarse dormida.

-Ay Helena sí que tuviste un mal día ¿no? – dijo Leon cargándola y llevándola a la habitación.

Leon cargándola fue a la habitación y la recostó con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Tiempo después él también se acuesta a lado de ella y pocos minutos después se queda profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Helena se despertó con el molesto sonido de la alarma y lo apago, durmió un rato más y al despertarse de nuevo vio que eran las 8 de la mañana esta vez sí se levantó de la cama y vio a su amado dormido en boca abajo y se escuchaba que roncaba, Helena negó la cabeza mientras sonría.

Helena fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, ya habiendo terminado fue a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero y los lavo, ella tenía pensado de ir a comprar algunas cosas y así que tomo una cantidad de dinero, agarro su bolso y se fue arrancado su auto color blanco, antes de irse le dejo una nota a Leon que decía:

 _Mira, me fui a compras algunas al centro comercial,_

 _No tardare mucho llegare antes del mediodía._

 _Te amo._

 ** _Helena._**

Al dejar la nota en la mesa del comedor se fue de la casa, fue al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que ella necesitaba, mientras ella iba a cruzar la calle el semáforo estaba en rojo y cruzo y no vio que un carro rojo a ella se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Muere Helena Harper! – decía Ada quien era la conductora y alcanzo a Helena.

* * *

Mientras tanto Leon se despertó y vio a lado suyo y vio que su amada no estaba y se preocupó un poco, fue al sofá y no estaba, fue a la cocina y tampoco estaba sino la nota en el comedor la leyó y se tranquilizó y preparo su desayuno, antes de que lo preparaba su celular sonó y por un momento pensó que era Helena y no era así:

-¿Diga? – contesto Leon.

- _Leon… - era Claire asustada y estresada._

-¿Claire? –

 _-¡Leon… tienes que llegar rápido al hospital pero rápido! – decía Claire._

-¿Un accidente? – pregunto Leon.

 _-Leon, lamento decirte esto pero… Helena sufrió un accidente – contesto Claire con miedo._

-¿¡QUE!? – Leon no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar sintió su corazón que late muy fuerte y rápido que casi lo escuchaba - ¿Cómo? –

-En el hospital te lo cuento pero ¡Llega rápido! –

-¡Muy bien voy para allá! – hablo Leon cortando la llamada y se fue rápido al hospital.

CONTINUARA…

 **NOTA: Hola, aquí está la actualización ahora viene este problema… NO ahora Ada se aprovecha a todo no ****L, esa Ada Wong en el siguiente capítulo creo que ya tendrá su merecido.**

 **Bueno espero actualizar muy pronto ya que no puedo actualizar porque tengo mucha tarea de mi escuela pues… pueda ser que actualice ya que ustedes quieren, bueno les mando un abrazo y un saludo a todos. Hay comentan.**

 **XOXO, By: Aby Morales.**


	6. Capi 6: Conflicto, sufrimiento y fiesta

**Capítulo 6: Conflicto, sufrimiento y fiesta.**

Leon al llegar al hospital lo único que paso es encontrarse con Chris y todos los demás que estaban en la sala de espera y se notaban preocupados.

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Y Helena? – pregunto Leon con un tono preocupado.

-Se la llevaron de emergencias debido a las fracturas… - respondió Chris.

-¿Y alguien me puede decir como fue el accidente? – pregunto Leon.

-Fue cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y Helena cruzo la calle y de repente no vio ni sintió que un auto a toda velocidad se dirigía a ella y… la atropello – respondió Jill.

-¿Alguien me puede decir quien fue que la atropello? – pregunto Leon serio.

-No quería decirte pero… la que la atropello fue… Ada – respondió Sherry.

Leon al escuchar lo que dijo Sherry paso al enojo y a la rabia, tenía ganas de irse del hospital y buscar a Ada.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Claire.

-A buscar a Ada hoy esa zorra se lo va a ganar – respondió Leon y se va del hospital.

Al irse del hospital se fue a buscar a Ada con mucha furia hasta que por fin la encontró charlando con 2 compañeros suyos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja aquí viene el agente Kennedy! ¿A qué viene a vengar la muerte de su amada Helena? – decía Ada con burla.

-¡MIRA ADA, DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES POR FAVOR! – Gritaba Leon furioso - ¡MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER HELENA CASI MUERE POR TU CULPA SABES! –

-¡Leon por favor, perdóname! – decía Ada a punto de llorar ya que Leon estaba tan furioso y eso la alarmo.

-¿¡De que te perdone!? – Preguntaba Leon – Bien sabes de todo lo que has hecho sabes jugabas conmigo en todas las misiones que nos hemos reencontrado, poco a por poquito me anduve enamorando de Helena ¿Y ahora me heces sufrir? ¡No Ada! piénsalo bien de todo lo que has hecho y ahora en este tiempo deberías de estar en la cárcel –

Todo lo que Leon le había dicho le causo mucho dolor y sufrimiento, ella aceptaba de que atropello a Helena y no tuvo más remedio de que Leon no la perdonaba de lo que ha hecho, no aguanto más y se puso a llorar.

-Pero Leon… Yo la atropelle es que lo hice por ti – respondió Ada.

-¿¡Lo hiciste por mí!? – Pregunto Leon incrédulo - ¡No, no! Esto sí que es ridículo, sí que es ridículo ¿¡Como podes atropellar al amor de mi vida haciéndolo por mí!? Sabes una cosa no te quiero volver a ver nunca jamás si vuelves haces algo así como esto te las veras conmigo ¿sabes? Vete.

Ada con cara de tristeza se va del lugar con sus compañeros y Leon se va al hospital de nuevo y esta vez ahí mira a Helena inconsciente en la camilla.

-¡Por favor Helena, tienes que aguantar, eres una mujer fuerte yo lo sé, tienes que hacerlo! ¡Por favor Helena, no me dejes, te necesito, además va ser tu cumpleaños y no te quiero ver así, por favor! – suplicaba Leon mirando a su amada con tristeza, tomo la mano de ella y puso su frente con la de ella.

Todos los presentes que estaban en la habitación se sentían mal y tristes de ver a su amiga muerta y a Leon sufriendo. Leon por un momento pensó en Ada y paso al enojo y la tristeza, se daba cuenta de que la respiración de Helena era menor. Todos se acercaron a Leon y le dieron un tierno abrazo dando atender para consolarlo y todos bajaron la mirada.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Helena fue despertando lentamente y vio a Leon y a los demás con la mirada baje y tristes.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué están tristes? – Todos sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Helena y Leon más que feliz corre a abrazarla y llora de la emoción al ver que su amada había despertado.

-¡Helena que bueno que estas bien! – Leon no dudo en darle un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios.

-Pensé que nunca más te iba a ver, mi vida – dijo Helena abrazándolo y este lo correspondió.

-Me alegra de verte de nuevo, Helena… - agrego Jill.

-Helena, pensé que nunca ibas a despertar – agrego Sherry contenta – Pero nos alegra que hayas vuelto…

Cada uno le daban un abrazo fraternal a Helena, todos se sentían felices de que Helena había vuelto, en especialmente a Leon ya que su amada Helena la ve sana y mejor. Tiempo más tarde Chris y los demás va a la agencia a darles la noticia al Presidente y a Hunnigan y ellos se emocionaron y fueron a ver a Helena, todos los presentes del hospital saludaron al Presidente Graham quien pasaba ahí y ya sabían que iba a visitar a la agente Harper.

 _-Buenas noticias, la agente Harper ya es dada en el altar, y todos los presentes del Hospital de Washington le dieron un saludo muy respetuoso al Presidente de los Estados Unidos ya dando atender de que iba visitando a la agente Harper –_

Leon miraba la televisión mientras que Helena leía una revista a lo que ella dijo:

-¿Sabías que Ada me había atropellado? –

-Si pero le grite – respondió Leon.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto Helena.

-Porque ella se lo merecía y… - Leon no tuvo terminar es frase ya que algo en las noticias le llamo la atención a ambos.

 _-Luego de accidente se pudo ver todo esto en público, el agente Leon S. Kennedy tenía un conflicto con la espía Wong ya que las cámaras de seguridad captan todo el lugar y pasa esto lo siguiente –_

En la pantalla sale la escena la pelea entre Leon y Ada esto le causo el asombro a ambos.

-¡Leon! ¡Dios mío no!… ¡Te pasas! – exclamaba Helena y Leon solo guiño el ojo y esta negó la cabeza.

Paso la medianoche y el cansancio comenzó a vencer a ambos y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, Helena fue la primera en levantarse y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, tiempo después ya había terminado y ahí de eso Leon se despierta sintiendo el olor del desayuno.

-Buenos días, Amor – hablo Leon soñoliento.

-Ah, buenos días – respondió Helena poniendo el desayuno en el comedor y dos tazas de café caliente.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar, ninguno de ellos no hablo permanecieron callados, tiempo después terminaron de desayunar y Leon fue quien levanto los platos sucios al fregadero y los lavo. Helena se va a tomar su laptop para hacer la actividad de la agencia e investigo lo que le toco. Leon también estuvo haciendo el trabajo junto con Helena y hasta que llego el mediodía y almorzaron y hasta que Leon tenía algo planeado en el cumpleaños de Helena le pedirá matrimonio.

Llego el día de la actividad y del cumpleaños de Helena, Leon se levantó para comprar unos cup cakes especiales para su cumpleaños al llegar la cumpleañera no se había levantado todavía. Minutos después ella se levanta y sabía que hoy era su día especial, bajo las gradas de la casa y fue a la cocina y no ve a Leon y de repente.

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos apareciendo ahí y algunos le tiraban Spray de cumpleaños y papelitos, luego le cantaron las mañanitas y la felicitaron.

-Mi mujer hermosa, feliz cumpleaños – la felicito Leon dándole un beso en los labios.

-Felicidades, Helena que cumplas más años – la felicito Sherry y Helena agradeció.

-Gracias a todos por estar en este día tan especial para mí – hablo Helena con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y quién hizo ya la actividad? – pregunto Leon.

-¡Yo! – todos levantaron la mano y ya todos habían hecho la actividad.

-Pues hay que irnos a la agencia – agrego Chris.

-Cierto… vayan ustedes primero y yo me alisto y la cumpleañera también – agrego Leon.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos – se despidió Chris y los demás también ya que solo vinieron a darle la sorpresa a Helena en su cumple.

-Oh, ya veo solo vinieron a darme sorpresa ¿no? – dijo Helena.

-Pues claro y mira te compre un cup cake para ti en tu cumpleaños ya que de estos son unos de tus favoritos… - respondió Leon dándoselo a su mujer.

-Ay gracias mi amor… - dijo ella abrazándolo y este lo correspondió.

Desayunaron y llevaron sus trabajos para la agencia, al llegar a la agencia Helena recibió muchas felicitaciones, abrazos y sorpresas de la mayoría de la agencia, ya entregaron sus actividades y trabajaron lo que tendría que hacer. El Presidente Graham quien de forma amable se ofreció celebrarle una fiesta de cumpleaños para Helena en la casa blanca y ella acepto e invito a la mayoría de la agencia.

Hasta que la noche llego…

Mucha gente entraba a la Casa Blanca como si van a conmemorar algo y habrá fiesta bailable, ahí de eso el Presidente Graham empieza a hablar.

-Que me alegra que todos estén aquí para felicitar a la agente Harper ya que es su cumpleaños número 26 – hablo el Presidente y siguió – Aquí pasaran todos los sobrevivientes y héroes que se han enfrentado a monstruos y B.O.W.s poderos primero comenzamos con la pareja Kennedy y Harper –

Todos aplauden y en un lado habían unas gradas y ahí iban bajan Leon y Helena tomados de la mano y se pusieron al lado del Presidente.

-Y ahora la pareja sobreviviente en la Misión y África; Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield – Todos aplauden y bajan Chris y Jill de las gradas – La joven pareja que sobrevivió en la Isla Rockforth; Claire Redfield y Steve Burnside –

Todos aplauden y observan a Claire y a Steve y se ponen a lado de los otros.

-Y por último, la pareja joven también que sobrevivió en Edonia y China; Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller – Aplauden y la pareja bajan las gradas y se ponen a lado de los demás – Ellos son unos de los mejores héroes del país y todo unos sobrevivientes denle un fuerte aplauso por favor –

Todos aplauden al mismo tiempo y silbaban también.

-Bueno los agentes Kennedy y Harper hablaran de que como se sienten esta noche – agrego el Presidente.

-Bueno también celebramos el cumpleaños de mi amada Helena y también yo le iba a dar un regalo pero no puede ser que desmaye… - Leon saca una pequeña caja y abre la cajita que tenía un anillo de compromiso y dice – Helena, me concederías el honor en ser mi esposa…

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que acaba de pasar; Leon y Helena se comprometieron y ahora tienen tiempo de planear su boda.

-¡Acepto! – respondió Helena con felicidad y luego Leon le pone el anillo en el dedo anular de Helena y ella inmediatamente lo abraza y lo besa mientras toda la gente aplaudía y el Presidente.

Se la pasaron bien esa noche tan divertida, Leon y Helena hace tiempo que no se la pasaban bien solo han estado en misiones, en especial Leon quien ha vivido en varias aventuras y ahora la vida de ellos les comenzaron a sonreír de estar en compañía de todos sus amigos y haciendo fiestas en la Casa Blanca.

Ahora ya que están comprometidos, ese era el mejor regalo para Helena en su cumpleaños y ahora se merecen ser felices.

CONTINUARA…

 **Hola. Sé que este capi fue largo, pues se lo hice largo porque no voy a actualizar porque tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela y espero que todos estén felices ya saben Leon y Helena comprometidos espero subir el siguiente Capi ya estos dos casados les quiero darles las gracias a todos que me comentan y que les encante mi historia ya que eso a mi me pone muy contenta.**

 **Bueno les mando un saludo y abrazo a cada uno.**

 **XOXO. By: Aby Morales.**


	7. Cap 7: Reencuentro y celebrando la boda

**_Touch It de Ariana Grande_**

 **Capítulo 7: Reencuentro y celebrando la boda.**

Había pasado 3 semanas desde el cumpleaños de Helena y de la fiesta en la Casa Blanca, en esas semanas estuvieron planeando para la boda entre León y Helena, sus amigos los apoyaron de estarla planeando y arreglándola.

Un día Chris se fue hacer unas compras en el supermercado, mientras que él ponía las cosas en el carrito y al estar tan distraído no se dio cuenta que una mujer andaba detrás de Chris cuándo hizo unos pasos atrás empujándola contra la espalda y él pidió perdón, miro a la mujer y la reconoció.

-No hay de que perdonar… -

-¿Sheva? – dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Chris, cuanto tiempo sin verte… - dijo ella abrazándolo y el correspondió ya que el abrazo duro unos pocos minutos.

-Disculpa me emocione más de la cuenta – dijo Chris deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Si igual yo… - dijo Sheva con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿También vienes de compras? – pregunto Chris.

-Si… hace unas semanas me vine para acá bueno me dieron la beca en África – respondió Sheva - ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Jill? –

-Muy bien hace unos días se va para una misión con la BSAA a Asia y estoy aquí ayudando a una pareja que se va a casar – respondió Chris.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo Sheva - ¿Quiénes son los que se van a casar?

-Ah, Leon y Helena se habían comprometido hace 3 semanas por qué bueno… ella cumplía años – contesto Chris.

Luego de finalizar las compras, Chris y Sheva seguían conversando por todo el camino y ya estaban en la ciudad conversando un poco más hasta que se iban a despedir.

-Bueno Sheva, fue un gusto en volverte a encontrar de nuevo – dijo Chris.

-Si igual el mío – dijo Sheva.

-Ah Sheva, ¿me puedes dar tu número de teléfono para que estemos en contacto? – pregunto Chris.

-Claro – contesto Sheva y le dio una tarjeta que llevaba el número de ella y también Chris le dio su número a Sheva y después se despidieron.

Mientras tanto una casa lujosa a pesar que era de Leon y Helena quienes conversaba con Claire, Sherry y Jake.

-¿Seria el 5 de Octubre? – pregunto Claire mirando un calendario.

-No lo creo, yo quiero que la boda se celebrara en noviembre pero… no tengo pensado en que día si hay que apostar en este tiempo que estamos viviendo por lo cual lo podemos aprovechar – agrego Leon.

-Si… sería una muy buena idea – agrego Helena mirando unas fotos de pasteles para bodas y señalo una - ¿Y este pastel que les parece?-

-Pero muy caro, mírale el precio… - dijo Claire.

-No se alarmen por eso yo tengo demasiado y se lo puedo dar para que lo compren – agrego Leon y guiño el ojo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – pregunto Sherry.

-Claro obvio… -

-Ja ¡Bingo! -

Mientras tanto en un edificio alto, Steve estaba conversando con Ada Wong.

-¡Muy bien Steve! – Decía Ada – Esta es nuestra última oportunidad en separarlos.

-¿Por qué nuestra última oportunidad? – pregunto Steve.

-¡PORQUE SE VAN A CASAR! – Grito Ada enojada – Por favor Steve… ¡No me vayas a traicionar! ¡En serio!

-Vaya e-está bien – dijo Steve tímido.

-Espero de lo que dices sea verdad – dijo Ada.

Esta vez sería un problema, luego de que Ada había atropellado a Helena fue un grave problema ya que Leon le había gritado un par de cosas de que lo dejara en paz y no se metiera con él ni con Helena, ella no le hizo caso a eso sino entra en acción.

Mientras tanto una lujosa iglesia arreglaba para la boda entre Leon y Helena.

-¡Claire pásame otro globo blanco! – agrego Sherry quien estaba colocando globos en las paredes y todo lo demás.

-¡Vale! – Claire le lanza un globo inflado y fue volando y luego cayó al suelo.

-Te dije pásame un globo, no inflado – agrego Sherry tomando el globo que había caído.

Mientras decoraban Sherry y Claire ya habían terminado de colocar los globos y listones en las paredes, tenían pensado en medirle el vestido de novia a Helena y fueron donde ella quien conversaba con su futuro esposo.

-Helena… - llamaron las dos mujeres.

-Díganme… - contesto Helena al llamado de las chicas.

-Vamos a probarte el vestido – agrego Claire agarrándole de la mano a Helena.

-Claro… - respondió Helena y fueron a probarle el vestido a Helena.

Estuvieron así casi toda la tarde y todos decían que dentro de unos días se celebrara la boda de la pareja.

Hasta que finalmente el día llego y se realizara a las 4 de la tarde, mientras eso pasaba Helena ya se había puesto el vestido y lo único que faltaba era el peinado ya que era una media cola y se había hecho unos rulos, Helena se había lineado un poco los ojos, se puso brillo color rosado en los labios y se echó pestaño.

-¡Ya estas lista! – dio Sherry.

-¿Y bien como me veo? – pregunto Helena mirándose a su alrededor.

-¡Te ves bien! – dijeron Claire, Jill, Sherry Hunnigan.

-Gracias si no fuera por ustedes… - dijo Helena - ¿Y puedo preguntar qué horas son? –

-Son las 3 y media – respondió Sherry mirando su celular.

-¡Maldición, es tarde! – decía Helena acelerada.

-¡Iré a avisarles a los chicos! – dijo Claire retirándose de la habitación.

Tiempo después, Leon y los chicos van a la iglesia de primero y por último fue Helena y las chicas al entrar se miraba que estaba los noticieros grabando por todo el lugar y eso le causo un poco de molestia a Helena y lo que hizo fue ignorarlo. Pronto la ceremonia comenzó.

-Hermanos aquí estamos reunidos para unir el santo matrimonio de estas 2 personas… Tu Leon S. Kennedy ¿aceptas a Helena Harper como tú legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto Sacerdote.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Leon, mirando a Helena con una sonrisa.

-Y tu Helena Harper ¿aceptas a Leon S. Kennedy como tú legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – volvió a preguntar el Sacerdote.

-Acepto… - contesto Helena.

El sacerdote pidió los anillos, Claire sería la encargada de entregar los anillos a los futuros esposos y Leon toma la mano de Helena y comenzó a pronunciar sus votos:

-Yo Leon S. Kennedy, te tomo a ti Helena Harper como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe – luego de pronunciar sus votos le coloca el anillo anular a Helena, ahora era de Helena tomo la mano de Leon y también comenzó a pronunciar sus votos.

-Yo Helena Harper, te tomo a ti Leon S. Kennedy como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe – luego de pronunciar sus votos Helena le coloca el anillo anular a Leon.

\- Ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el sacerdote – Ya puede besar a la novia…

Leon levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de quien ya era su esposa y lo hizo hacia atrás, rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos unieron sus labios para luego darse un apasionado beso mientras los invitados aplaudían.

Ya era hora de abrir el baile y ambos novios entraron la pista de baile y comienza a sonar: **Thinking Out Loud** de **Ed Sheeran.** Mientras Leon y Helena bailaban ella dijo.

-No sabes como he esperado este momento, Leon… -

-Si igual yo, me siento feliz que me la esté pasando bien… - dijo Leon con una sonrisa y luego le da un tierno beso a su esposa.

 _\- Fue muy asombrosa la boda entre los Agentes del Gobierno, es decir ya los esposos ya no son Agentes si no una pareja conocida que fueron Agentes y ahora se merecen ser felices, la espía Wong se siente muy abastada… -_

En un hotel lujoso y el apartamento 440 estaba Ada Wong llorando.

-¡No, demasiado tarde! ¡No me esperaba eso, no, no! – Decía Ada sollozando _–_ Pero esto aún no ha acabado… Ja, ja –

CONTINUARA…

 **Nota: Hola… perdón por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo por el motivo estaba muy ocupada y estaba estudiando ya que tengo mucho trabajo así que les iba a decir que las actualizaciones serán lentas a decir verdad.**

 **Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. Chao.**


	8. Capitulo 8: La Calma (Parte I)

**Nota: Hola a todos les iba a decir que este capítulos y los siguientes serán el punto de vista de Leon y Helena, gracias.**

 **Comencemos:**

 ** _Touch It de Ariana Grande_**

 **Capítulo 8: La calma (Parte I)**

 **Helena.**

Ya había pasado 3 meses desde que Leon y yo nos casamos, nos mudamos en una de las mejores casas de Washington, todo en este tiempo sigo siendo agente y mi esposo lo sigue siendo también y yo solo soy conocida como ex agente, solo he estado en casa atenta en todo aunque la estuvimos pasando bien con los chicos y chicas, hace unos días conocí a Sheva Alomar; ex compañera de Chris, y a decir verdad me cayó bien me conto todo como sobrevivieron en África y todo lo demás, pero trabajo para la D.S.O todavía pero Leon y yo nos esforzamos y así trabajamos en equipo y todo este tiempo no he visto a Ada Wong; mi enemiga mortal.

Un día me encontraba lavando platos mientras que Leon estaba en su laptop haciendo su trabajo y luego de terminar lo que estaba haciendo y Leon me pregunta:

-¿Ya llamaste la pizza? –

-Sí pero me dijeron que tardarían unos 20 minutos – mire mi reloj que tenía puesto alrededor de mi muñeca – Y ya debería de estar aquí…

-Si mejor pizza gratis que estar gastando mucho… - dice Leon.

-Cierto, tienes razón… - respondí – También te iba decir que pedí unas cuantas cajas de pizza y invite a los chicos que vinieran…

-Ok está bien… - de repente tocaban el timbre y por un momento pensé que eran los chicos abrí la puerta y la pizza había llegado.

-Buenas aquí está la pizza – dijo el hombre de la pizza – Perdón por tardar mucho tráfico…

-Si tranquilo a la verdad… no te pagare nada – el hombre de la pizza solo asiente y se va con su moto, cerró la puerta y pongo las cajas de pizza en la mesa del comedor y Leon dijo:

-Ay muero de antojo – dice y abre una caja y agarra un pedazo de pizza y se lo empieza a comer mientras yo reía.

-Ja, ja, ja, mucha chatarra estamos comiendo y ahora en adelante deberíamos de comer otra cosa que no sea de eso… - dije riendo.

-Cierto… - respondió y tocan el timbre de nuevo, abro la puerta y eran los chicos.

-¡Hola, hola! – saluda Claire quien traía una botella grande de gaseosa y Sheva un paquete de cervezas ay se muero de antojo, entraron, Leon y yo los comenzamos a saludar y en una vez ahí hicimos una reunión de supervivientes.

 **Leon**

Esa noche fue espectacular y divertida, reímos y platicamos de cosas que nos ha pasado todo en este tiempo, platicábamos de varios temas, y algo me llamo la atención Claire cambio de otro tema que jamás había pensado.

-¿Y díganme ya han pensado en tener hijos? – pregunta Claire refiriéndose a mí y a Helena.

Yo me quede pensando y ¿Cómo podía preguntar que habíamos pensado en tener hijos?, mejor decido adoptar uno y no quiero de verdad tener una así dentro de Helena.

-Yo jamás lo he pensado tener uno… - dice Helena.

-Mira Lennie, ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos uno? – le pregunto mirándola y ella me voltea a ver y solo asiente.

-Sí, mejor adoptar uno… - me responde.

-Sí, espero que Jill le vaya bien en su misión… - dice Chris y se queda pensando.

-Tranquilo ya verás que ella estará bien – hablo Sheva tratando de calmarlo.

-Tienes razón… - contesto Chris ya un poco tranquilo.

Pasamos casi así toda la media noche y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, los chicos se fueron y nos despedimos de ellos, Helena va de quejarse de que tiene sueño y así que nos fuimos a dormir para que descansemos el resto de la noche.

 **Helena.**

Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño y eso me hacía mover inquieta mientras soñaba que:

 _Me tenían amarrada sentada en una silla, estaba golpeada, a lado mío estaba Simmons y en frente estaba Deborah también atada en una silla y golpeada yo le decía me mirara y pero no me miraba si no por todos lados asustaba._

 _-Ayúdame… -_

 _-¡Te voy a sacar de aquí, Deborah! ¡Deborah mírame! – Decía tratando de calmarla - ¡Saldremos de esta! – pero Simmons le dice a uno de sus hombres para que se la lleven - ¡No por favor, no se la lleven!_

 _-¡No os acerquéis! –_

 _-¡No a ella, llevadme a mí! – Decía y miraba como se la llevaban - ¡Por favor, hare lo que sea! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no le hagáis daño!_

 _-¡AHH! – gritaba Deborah mientras se iba._

 _-¡DEBORAH! –_

Desperté gritando desesperada, siento mi corazón late rápido hasta que casi lo escuchaba, Leon se despierta asustado y me abraza, comienzo a llorar.

-Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla… - decía Leon consolándome.

-Si lo se… - decía sollozando – Tuve una pesadilla con mi hermana…

-Entiendo – dice separándose un poco de mi - ¿Sabes una cosa…? Ya pasaron 2 años después de los desastres de China y Tall Oaks y ¿todavía te cuesta superar la muerte de tu hermana?

-Solo un poco pero todavía sueño con ella de que la secuestra Simmons… - respondí.

-Si eso veo – dice Leon mirándome – Pero eso quedo en el pasado ¿sabes?, ahora mírate el futuro, tendrás que seguir adelante y recuerda que ya estamos comenzando una nueva vida juntos…

-Si... Tienes razón – contesto y me vuelvo a recostar y me quede tranquila de las palabras que Leon me había dicho, pues sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida nuevamente.

Despierto con ese maldito ruido de la alarma y lo apago, y me levanto de la cama con cuidado y me doy cuenta de que son las 8 de la mañana volteo a ver a mi lado y mi marido no está de seguro estará abajo o se fue a la agencia, bueno lo que hice yo fue bajar las gradas y ahí vi a Leon en la cocina poniendo a hervir un café y su laptop encendida de seguro estará haciendo sus mierdas de la agencia.

-¡Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente! – me dice mientras sirve el café en una taza y me siento en una de las sillas del comedor y observo a Leon un buen rato hasta el viene con dos tazas de café y me da una y se sienta a lado mío.

Tomamos el café y nos preparamos para irnos a la agencia. Me fui a duchar y también Leon, ya listos salimos de la casa y abordamos el auto azul de Leon bueno cada uno tenemos nuestro propio auto el mío era blanco y el de Leon era azul. Media hora después llegamos a ella y entramos al ascensor que era sexto piso por ahí estaba nuestra oficina y al llegar al piso vemos a Chris y a Sheva discutiendo, nos quedamos extraños y nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto mirándolos.

Ellos nos voltean a ver y se tranquilizan un poco y Sheva me contesto:

-No, no pasó nada es que es una larga historia que contar – habla Sheva – Es que Chris se acaba de dar cuenta en algo acerca de Jill y esta de malhumor… Por eso trato de calmarlo pero se siente algo molesto con Jill…

-¿Por qué molesto con ella? – pregunta Leon mirado a Chris.

En ese momento Chris nos enseña unas fotografías de Jill abrazándose y besándose con… ¡¿Otro tipo?! No sabía qué hacer, me acabo de enterar de que Jill traiciono a Chris y veo que ambos se toman de la mano pero… ¿Acaso se sienten uno por el otro? Y digo;

-Un momento… Acaso ustedes están… -

-¡Así es! ¡Sheva y yo estamos juntos pero Jill es como una amiga para mí! – dice Chris abrazando a Sheva y luego le da un beso.

Me imagino que hay parejas de compañeros que se enamoran así como Chris y Sheva, bueno como Leon y yo hace mucho tiempo pero ya estamos recién casados, pues es lindo ¿no?

-Tu quejándote de que Jill te traiciona y enamorándote de Sheva estas… - le digo a Chris.

-Es que ayer Sheva y yo… pues pasamos la noche juntos después de llegar de su casa – responde Chris.

-¡Vaya, no pensé que te enamorarías nunca de tu ultima compañera sino de Jill ya que esta con un tal **_Carlos Olivera_**! –

-A mi también me paso lo mismo con Ada y bueno me fui enamorando de ti – me dice Leon y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí pero, olvídalo ya quedo en el pasado ¿sabes? –

-Si… - me responde, nos despedimos de Chris y Sheva y luego nos vamos a nuestra oficina a trabajar.

Y en una vez cuando entramos.

-¡Dios! Me imagino yo que hay parejas que fueron compañeros ¿y luego de enamoran? – Dije – Mira a Chris y a Sheva y nosotros.

-Je, pues si ¿eh? – Dice Leon – Y eso que tiene de malo…

-No, no es nada malo solo lo digo porque es normal –

-Sí, tienes razón –

Pasaros casi una hora y media trabajando y el aquel silencio me incomodaba un poco y lo quería romper hasta que hable:

-¡Ay, quiero ser mamá! –

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – me pregunta.

-Quiero adoptar uno, pero no quiero tener uno en mi barriga – conteste.

-Bueno vayamos un orfanato y adoptaríamos a un niño o niña, no se –

-Prefiero una pequeña mejor – respondí.

-Si tú lo dices pues pero hay que pensarlo y decidirlo ¿sí? –

-Vale… - respondí.

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo llegamos a casa algo agotados, me tiro a uno de los sillones y enciendo la TV.

 _-Los Agentes del Gobierno Kennedy deciden adoptar a un hijo o hija, por lo cual la espía Wong nos ha dicho que fue a las oficinas de la DSO y escucho lo siguiente – las cámaras de seguridad captaron toda la conversación completa y se escuchaba que platicaron todo, horas antes._

-¿¡Pero que!? – No puede ser - ¿¡Como putas se fijaron en eso!? –

-Esta gente ya me encabrono ¿sabes? – me dice Leon sentándose a lado mío y bueno estoy harta de decirles lo mismo ha pasado mucho tiempo pero yo llano soporto estas publicaciones.

Enojada apago la televisión y me voy a la habitación bien furioso, me tiro a la cama y me quedo callada, tiempo después me había dado cuenta de que me quede bien dormida.

 **Leon.**

Veo que son las 10:40 de la noche y no tengo sueño yo sé por qué, Helena desde que estaba en la habitación enojada no ha querido platicar conmigo yo la llamaba y no me contestaba, solo me ignoraba, me di cuenta de que esta de malhumor pero la deje en paz para que se tranquilizara y luego de un rato me voy a la cama a dormir ya que todo en este tiempo estuve haciendo actividades de la agencia. Cuando entro a la habitación veo a Helena parada en frente de la ventana mirando la ciudad ya que se miraba unas pocas luces desde lejos.

Con un brazo la tome y le había sacado un pequeño salto volteando a verme.

-¡Ay, Leon que susto me diste! – murmuro Helena mirándome.

-Pues perdón por haberte asustado, solo quería saber si ya estabas tranquila –

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi… -

-¿Ya se te paso el enojo? – le pregunto y solo asiente.

Nos vamos a la cama y nos dormimos el resto de la noche, por un momento me quede pensando en formar una familia y bueno yo sé que Helena me ha estado diciendo de que quería ser madre y adoptaríamos a una pequeña ya que pidió una niña pues bueno mejor.

Despierto con ese molesto sonido de la alarma y lo apago, me levanto de la cama, voy al baño a lavarme el rostro, bajo las escaleras y veo a Helena cocinado y al mismo tiempo hablando por teléfono.

-Bueno Claire, así que gracias pues ya le digo a Leon a ver que dice… bueno, adiós Claire – corta la llamada y me voltea a ver y me dice – Claire me dijo que había un orfanato algo cerca…

-Ah, qué buena idea y digo que si adoptemos una pequeña – digo y Helena se emociona dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Ah qué bueno! ¡Voy a ser mamá! – Exclamaba Helena emocionada - ¡Leon, vamos a ser padres! O ¿No estas feliz? –

-¡Si claro que lo estoy! ¡Voy a ser padre! – la abrazo y me siento emocionado en tener una pequeña en mis brazos y ya lo tenemos decidido, formar una familia.

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **Hola, luego de un largo tiempo de no actualizarlo así que disculpen de no actualizarlo. Se dieron cuenta de que ahora habrá un Creva en este capítulo y Leon y Helena adoptaran a una pequeña o ¿no están felices? Pues yo siiiii jejejejeje bueno les manos un abrazo y un gran saludo hay esperan el otro capítulo será algo entretenido.**

 **By: Aby Morales.**


	9. Capitulo 9: La Calma (Parte II)

**_Touch It de Ariana Grande_**

 **Capítulo 9: La calma (Parte II)**

 **Helena.**

¡Al fin seré mamá! Leon y yo hemos esperado este momento hace bastante al fin tendremos una niña.

Luego de preparar el desayuno nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer, mientras comía sentí una sensación extraña como si quiero vomitar, me quede recta y baje la cabeza y deje de comer ya que no quería seguir.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? – me pregunta Leon si estaba bien pero NO.

-No me siento bien – digo mientras me levanto del asiento y salgo corriendo hacia al baño a vomitar, Leon me seguía y vomite un rato hasta que termine.

Yo por un momento pensé si la comida me había caído mal o tengo alguna enfermedad busco unas pastillas y medicinas para el vómito y me las tomo. Un rato después ya ese antojo se me había quitado y me di una ducha para irme a la agencia. Luego de un rato nos dirigimos a ella.

Al llegar al sexto piso vemos a Chris y a Sheva abrazándose, cuando nos vio se dirigen hacia nosotros a abrazarnos.

-¡Felicidades a los futuros padres que adoptaran a una pequeña! – nos felicita Alomar separándose de mí y luego a Leon abraza.

-Gracias en serio como nos vieras Helena y yo estamos felices en tener un hijo de verdad – dice Leon.

\- Cierto – respondí con una sonrisa.

-Si se notan que están felices en formar una familia eso es lo más feliz de la vida – contesta Sheva.

-Si ya me había fijado en eso, así estamos Leon y yo - dije sonriendo.

Estuvimos platicando un poco más y hasta que llegó la hora de trabajar, Leon y yo nos fuimos a nuestra oficina y en una vez ahí estuvimos leyendo documentos ya que eso es lo que más odio, en ese momento sentí mareos y un dolor de cabeza y Leon se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto preocupado.

-No me siento bien, otra vez – respondí y otra vez esas grandes ganas de vomitar me dio, me fui al baño corriendo a echar el vómito.

No sé qué me pasa, si desde hace rato estuve así, no podía faltar el trabajo, así que tendría que hablar con Hunnigan a ver que dice así que Leon y yo nos fuimos a la oficina de ella, le toque la puerta y ella sale pero platicamos fuera de su oficina.

-Tenemos que hablar en serio – dice Leon.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Hunnigan.

-Ahora te tengo que decir que Helena esta algo enferma no sé qué le pasa a la verdad, porque cuando desayuno vómito y hasta ahorita sale del baño a vomitar otra vez y dice que le duele la cabeza – responde Leon y Hunnigan mira a Leon y voltea a verme y yo estoy con dolor de cabeza, me quedaba callada.

-Ay Helena creo que el desayuno te callo mal quizás y te hizo daño – me dice Hunnigan y luego a Leon le dice – Leon, tendrás que dejarla a tu casa para que descanse y luego te regresas… -

-Si tienes razón por eso veníamos a decirte que si ¿Helena puede faltar unos cuantos días? – pregunta Leon.

-Si no hay problema pero tendrá que decirle al Presidente Graham haber que dice – dice Hunnigan.

Leon y yo vamos con Hunnigan donde el Presidente quien nos recibe y Hunnigan le conto lo que Leon y yo le habíamos contado de que yo estaba enferma, si podía faltar algunos días de trabajo y Leon me iba a dejar a la casa, este acepto y Leon me fue a dejar. Luego de llegar me voy a mi cama a descansar y Leon se me acerca y me da un beso en la frente de que ya se va y me quedo dormida.

.

.

Despierto con unas ganas de vomitar otra vez y agarro una bolsa y hecho el vómito, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Voy vomitando tres veces, veo el reloj y son las 3 de la tarde he dormido casi toda la mañana hasta que pase el medio día, no quería almorzar ya sé porque puedo vomitar de nuevo, busco las gavetas y algo me llamo la atención había un test casero y fui a la habitación a hacerme una prueba.

Pasa 10 minutos y hasta que veo la prueba y… No puede ser ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! El test da el signo positivo me quedo pensando, Leon y yo teníamos planeado en adoptar a un hijo pero ahora está adentro de mi vientre. Pienso si le digo eso a Leon ¿Reaccionara mal? O ¿Se enoja? Así que lo pensé bien en cómo decirle y el tiempo pasa.

Estoy sentada en unos de los sillones en la sala y hasta que escucho a Leon llegar y se me acerca para darme un beso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunta Leon sentándose a lado mío.

-Hace rato volví a vomitar cuando me desperté – Tenía miedo de decírselo de que esperaba un hijo.

-Dios, en fin solo debes descansar estarte tomando las pastillas que te recomendé – me responde.

-Pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? – pregunte.

-Si dime – me mira fijamente.

-Yo desde que me desperté y había vomitado, ya sé porque estuve mal estos días… Vamos a tener un bebé – respondí amarga y me quede callada.

-Helena… - dice mientras me ponía ambas manos en mis mejillas y luego me da un apasionado beso hasta que nos hizo falta de aire – No te pongas así vamos a tener un bebé y que tiene de malo si yo feliz me siento…

-Nosotros habíamos planeado en adoptar uno y ahora tengo uno adentro de mi vientre – dije y Leon se emociona otra vez, era dos veces de que se emociona hoy; la primera en cuanto íbamos adoptar un hijo y segunda que se entera de que tendremos un bebé, bueno todo el enojo se me había pasado y también estoy contenta.

-¡Helena pero un hijo propio vamos a tener! ¡Dios este es el mejor día de mi vida! – dice Leon mientras me abraza muy tiernamente.

-¡Mañana tendremos que decírselo a los demás, tienen que saberlo! – dije con una sonrisa.

-Si cierto ahora tendrás que quedarte tranquila y descansar en manera adecuada – me dice Leon levantándose del sillón y va a la habitación.

.

.

 **Leon**

Despierto con ese molesto sonido de la alarma, me levanto de la cama volteo a ver a mi mujer y la veo dormida así que voy para abajo a preparar el desayuno, luego Helena se despierta a desayunar esta vez no vomito ya sabía que estaba embarazada, así que nos dirigimos a la agencia y nos encontramos con Chris y los demás platicando y nos vienen a saludar.

-Hola chicos – saluda Helena.

-Hola… - dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué paso Helena no digites que estabas mal? – le pregunta Sherry a Helena.

-Si lo estaba pero ya que estuve mal les iba a decir buenas noticias –

-¿¡El que!? – preguntaron entusiasmados.

Así que Helena y yo respiramos profundo y ella habla:

-Vamos a tener bebé… -

Todos al oír ese comentario las chicas gritan de emoción y los chicos buenos se sorprenden y luego se emocionan y nos empiezan a felicitar, también recibimos muchas felicitación en la agencia.

-Y por cierto por un momento pensé que adoptarían un niño – dice Sheva.

-Si pero hasta ahora nos hemos dado cuenta de eso – responde Helena.

Yo lo que hago que me acerco a ella y le digo:

-Amor…-

-Dime – respondió al llamado mío.

-Ya es la hora de planear el nacimiento de nuestro hijo – dije yo.

-Si tienes razón – me responde dándome un beso.

CONTINUARA…

 **HOLLLIIISSSS jeje aquí está el siguiente capi hermosuras ya vieron que un bebe tendrá ¿no? Pues debe de sentirse contento les iba a decir que ya casi estamos cerca del final solo falta más de 5 capítulos y colorín colorado. Saben una cosa, quiero hacer una votación de que si él bebe será; NIÑO o NIÑA hay me lo ponen en los comentarios y con mucho gusto lo hago en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno lectores y lectoras espero que este capítulo les haya entretenido un poco Adiosito. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **By: Aby Morales.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Formando una Familia

**_Touch It de Ariana Grande_**

 **Capítulo 10: Formando una Familia.**

 **La votación del bebe.**

 **En - NIÑA (1) Wattpad – (2) 1 + 2 = 3 votos.**

 **En - NIÑO (1) Wattpad – (0) solo un voto.**

 **¡Niña gana!**

 **Capítulo 10: Formando una Familia.**

 **Helena**

Ya pasaron 6 meses desde que me entere que estaba embarazada, ya mi vientre creció mucho estoy en el mi sexto mes de embarazo, yo ya deje de ser agente dentro de un largo tiempo para estar en casa hasta que el bebé nazca y lo esté criando, solo Leon sigue siendo el Agente Especial del Gobierno, pero sí que me encabrona a mi salieron las noticias de que yo estaba embarazada y había puesto una foto mía con mi gran vientre, yo ya les había dicho a esa gente que dejaran de hacer eso pero me dicen que todo el mundo quieren saber mucho sobre mí y Leon. Y Jill ya regreso al país con un novio nuevo, Carlos Olivera, bueno por eso Jill y Chris habían tenido ese conflicto de estarse traicionando, pero poco a poco ese conflicto interno se le fue desapareciendo hasta que se hicieron muy buenos amigos, ahora Chris esta con Sheva y Jill esta con Carlos.

Una tarde estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del sofá tranquila, hasta que veo a Leon entra ya había llegado de la agencia se me acerca me da un beso en los labios y otro en mi vientre.

-¿Qué tal te fue? – pregunto acariciando mi gran vientre.

-Pues bien – me responde – Nos invitaron a una boda…

-¿De quiénes? - pregunte mirándolo y él me da una invitación de boda.

-De Chris y Sheva… - me quedo sorprendida nunca pensé Chris fuera tan viejo y así solía casarse con una chiquilla rebelde así como Sheva – Nunca pensé que Chris se casaría con su última compañera y ella esta joven para el…

-Así como tú para mí, pero sigues siendo perfecta para mi… - me dice seductoramente.

-Si Leon pero ya relájate si mírame como estoy –

-Si ya lo sé –

.

.

.

Un mes después el día de la boda había llegado al fin, se iba a realizar en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Washington, asistimos, los chicos y la gente de la agencia también.

Luego de un rato la ceremonia comienza.

-Aquí hermanos estamos reunidos para unir este matrimonio a esta joven pareja; Tu Chris Redfield, ¿Aceptas a Sheva Alomar, como tu amada esposa para amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunta el Sacerdote.

\- Acepto – responde Chris mirando a Sheva con una sonrisa.

-Y tu Sheva Alomar, ¿Aceptas a Chris Redfield como tu amado esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – volvió a preguntar el Sacerdote.

Sheva volteo la mirada al mundo y me mira a mí y me sonrió y yo también le devolví la sonrisa, hasta que ella responde:

-Acepto – responde ella.

El sacerdote pide los anillos que se encarga en entregar los anillos a los futuros esposos era Jill, dijeron sus respectivos votos y hasta que el sacerdote volvió a hablar.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer… ya puede besar a la novia –

Chris levanta el velo que cubría el rostro de Sheva, ambos unen sus labios en un cálido y apasionado beso mientras nosotros aplaudíamos con júbilo, Claire se acerca a su hermano y le da un abrazo fraternal a igual que Sheva.

Tiempo después, Sheva y Chris abren el bailen en centro de pista y todos nos divertíamos, nosotros hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos solo un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, perdiendo familiares y amigos, enfrentándonos monstruos biológicos y empresas que destruyan el mundo pero todos juntos lo acabaremos.

Estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de una mesa y allá en le pista de baile miraba a Chris y a Sheva bailar románticamente y luego se dan un apasionado, se nota que ellos si se sienten felices habían esperado tanto este día.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido, Leon y yo llegamos de la boda y me siento en uno de los sillones del sofá con cuidado, mientras Leon iba a la cocina a por un vaso con agua y me habla.

-¿Quieres algo, Helena? – me pregunta Leon desde la cocina y le alzo la voz.

-¡Si pásame el Yogurt que está en la refrigeradora que me estaba tomando hoy en la mañana! – al rato después me trae el Yogurt que le había pedido y me lo da – Gracias…

Tomo el Yogurt y de repente siento unas pataditas en mi vientre al terminar de beber el Yogurt, con una mano la coloco en mi vientre y hasta que dejo de sentir esas pataditas de mi bebé y lo comienzo a acariciar siento que se mueve un poco pero da igual solo quiero que este a salvo.

.

.

.

Ya pasaron 2 meses desde la boda entre Chris y Sheva, todo este tiempo nos visita seguido nos trae un obsequio para mi bebé ya que su cuarto está listo, le coloque la cuna y había dejado un mecedora por si se despierta yo lo tuviera en brazos y lo duermo con tranquilidad, ya había a empezado en imaginarme momentos del futuro con mi bebé ya en brazos, ya que estoy en mi última semana de embarazo en algún tiempo he sentido unas leves contracciones pero nada grave.

Pero finalmente el día llego…

En la medianoche siento unas contracciones fuertes y me estaba quejando, Leon a esa hora de la noche me llevaría de emergencias en el hospital y ahí me lograron calmarme las constantes contracciones, hasta que dijeron que el parto ya va a comenzar ¡Oh Dios mío, lo peor de mi vida!

 **Leon.**

Estoy ahí sentado en la sala de partos hasta que un doctor se me acerca y me pregunta:

-¿Usted es el señor Kennedy? –

-Si soy yo – respondí.

-Ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa está en la habitación 4 antes de entrar vaya a cambiarse – luego se va.

Voy a la habitación donde el doctor me había indicado hasta que la encontré y vi a Helena un poco más calmada.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras me siento a lado de ella.

-Sí, estoy bien – me responde tranquila – Lo que me tiene asustada es cuando entre labor de parto…

-Sí, igual yo así me siento pero maten la calma ¿sí? – ella solo asiente y de repente una contracción siente Helena de nuevo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mierda, ya la cagamos! – se queja Helena y hace una mueca de dolor, ahí de eso entra una ginecóloga.

-¿Esta lista, señorita Kennedy? – pregunta la ginecóloga.

-Si. – responde ella asustada, me toma de la mano y me la aprieta fuertemente.

-Bien si siente una contracción debes pujar – dice la ginecóloga.

-¡AHH! – gritaba Helena de dolor mientras ella pujaba y yo le sostenía la mano con fuerza.

Pasaron un par de minutos así Helena gritando de dolor mientras ella pujaba, hasta que por fin se escucha un pequeño llanto de un bebé recién nacido.

-¡Felicidades Kennedy, es una hermosa niña! – me felicita la doctora limpiando a mi pequeña hija.

Dios, que emocionado me sentía yo soy padre de una linda niña volteo a ver a mi mujer estaba desmayada en la cama ya sé que se sentía exhausta después del parto, me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente y salgo a la sala de partos y en una vez ahí me encuentro con los chicos.

-¡Chicos! –Exclame - ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? –

-¡Felicidades, felicidades! – exclamaban todos se dirigen hacia mí y me abrazan – Y bien, ¿Qué fue?-

-Fue niña – respondí y las chicas se emocionaron.

.

.

.

 _-La ex agente Helena Kennedy da a luz a una niña en el hospital de Washington según el agente Leon S. Kennedy lo había dicho en frete de todos los presentes en la sala de partos – sale una foto de una hermosa bebé._

CONTINUARA…

 **Hola hermosuras aquí está el décimo capitulo ya vamos bien avanzados en esta historia ya estamos casi cerca del final solo faltan 5 capítulos más y terminado. Y aquí termina el puto de vita de esta pareja el siguiente ya será normal y los demás también.**

 **Emily (?) Abigail (?) Como el mio jajajajaja**

 **Ariana (?) Mia (?)**

Estos son los nombres de la bebe que pueden votar así que me lo dejan en los comentarios plis eso me ayuda mucho a hacer el otro capítulo y lo hago bueno y que les agrade. Bueno hay comentan y nos estamos leyendo chao.

By: Aby Morales.


	11. Cap 11: Bienvenida al mundo, Mia K

**_Touch It de Ariana Grande_**

 ** _Fanfic:_** _No te quiero perder._

 **Capítulo 11: Bienvenida al mundo, Mia Kennedy.**

El sol salía lentamente daba luz e iluminaba toda la ciudad hasta el hospital de Washington, desde el parto de Helena se había desmayado después de haber dado a luz a la niña, los doctores pensaron que Helena había tenido un problema después del parto pero no era así; Helena había caído rendida y durmió casi toda la madrugada hasta que despierta con un leve dolor en la espalda, y lo único que recordaba era que había dado a luz y miro a su lado, vio a Leon durmiendo plácidamente en un sillón grande acostado hasta que el despierta.

-Helena… - dice y bostezó hasta que ya quedo bien despierto, se levanta del sillón y luego se estira – Al fin despiertas, a noche no despertabas después que te habías desmayado después del parto yo te hablaba y no respondías ni te despertabas en lo absoluto…

-Lo único que recuerdo es solo que entre labor y me desmayé y no recuerdo más – respondió Helena - ¿Y mi bebé dónde está? – pregunta Helena ya que su vientre ya estaba vacío y ya no era grande.

-Solo cierra los ojos y pone los brazos así como si estas cargando un bebé – Helena hizo caso lo que Leon le dijo sin darse cuenta, Leon carga en sus brazos un pequeño bulto con una manta color rosa claro y lo coloca en los brazos de Helena al abrir los ojos cuando sintió que le estaba colocando ese pequeño bulto miro a una pequeña bebé refugiada en la manta durmiendo.

Helena al ver a su pequeña en brazos comenzó a llorar de la emoción en tenerla en brazos por primera, la abrazo con mucha delicadeza y Leon sonrió al ver esa escena; _madre e hija_ , y ahí fue cuando dejo de abrazar la pequeña y la observa ya estaba abriendo los ojos que estos eran color azules como los de Leon, la única diferencia es que tiene el cabello castaño y su piel era blanca.

-Es primera vez que te veo, cielo – le dijo Helena a su hija con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

En ese momento una doctora entra a la habitación.

-Me alegro que haya despertado Sra. Kennedy ¿Qué es lo único que recuerda? – pregunta la doctora.

-Que me había desmayado después del parto… - respondió Helena.

-Bien pero si ha dormido bastante, casi toda la madrugada – dijo la doctora - La niña nació sana está en buen estado de salud, quizá esta tarde le daremos el alta a ambas.

Helena solo sonrió y en eso la doctora se retira de la habitación.

-¿Ya les dijiste a los chicos? ¡Tienen que conocerla! – agrego Helena emocionada.

-¡Cierto! Los voy a llamar por teléfono para que vengan – dijo Leon tomando su celular y llamando a Chris.

- _¿Si? –_

-Chris soy Leon –

- _Ah hola Leon_ –

-¿Sera que puedes venir al hospital a conocer a mi niña? –

 _-Por supuesto primero tengo que desayunar y haya vamos -_

-Ok hay los espero, chao – corta la llamada – Dice que ya van a llegar dentro de poco…

-Muy bien – contesta Helena quien amamantaba a la pequeña.

Tiempo después, los demás llegan al hospital a conocer a la nueva bebita de Leon y Helena, entran y ahí de eso el grupo se encuentran con una doctora.

-¿Verdad que todos ustedes vienen a ver a la señorita Kennedy? – pregunto la doctora.

-Así es – responde Jill.

-Bien, está en la habitación 4 – dijo la doctora.

-Bueno gracias, doctora – responde Chris.

Chris y el grupo se dirigen a la habitación indicada por la doctora, en una vez ahí entran y ven a la nueva familia.

-Hola… - musito Claire ya que no sabía si la pequeña estaba despierta o dormida.

-Hola, Claire – saludo Leon.

Claire se dirige a Leon y le da un abrazo.

-Felicidades papá Leon –

-¡Si gracias! – respondió este correspondiendo el abrazo.

También los demás felicitaron a los nuevos padres y cada uno cargaron a la recién nacida. Cuando Sheva la cargaba dice:

-¿Ya han pensado en cómo llamarla? – pregunta Sheva.

-Bueno yo he pensado que… Mia se va a llamar – responde Leon.

-Muy bonito nombre, amor – dijo Helena mirándolo.

-Si yo lo he pensado antes cuando estabas embarazada aún – respondió Leon.

-Tiempo antes de que Mia llegara a este mundo – dijo Helena sonriendo.

-Cierto… - responde Sheva cargando a Mia.

-Y también he pensado que Claire fuera la niñera de Mia – agrego Leon.

-Sí y que Chris y Sheva fueran los padrinos… - agrega Helena.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mientras eso pasaba, en un edificio muy alto, en una de las oficinas se encontraba la dama de rojo sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas realizando unos documentos ya que a pesar era su trabajo, escucho que tocaron la puerta de su oficina y dijo:

-¡Pase! –

-Lamento interrumpirla señorita Wong – le dijo su jefe.

-No hay problema ¿Que me trae por aquí? –

-Solo le traigo estos papeles que me pidió, señorita Wong – respondió su Jefe dejándole los papeles en su escritorio.

-Gracias, ya los reviso entonces – respondió la asiática.

-Bueno entonces la dejare sola… - dijo el Jefe retirándose de su oficina.

-Vaya está bien – responde Ada y mira a su Jefe irse, se quedó pensativa por un rato y se dijo así misma – "Kennedy. Ya la familia Kennedy se meterá en problemas pues ¿eh? Quiero a esa niña para crea un nuevo virus y usar los anticuerpos de ella".

Ada pensó en secuestrar a la hija de los Kennedy en crear un nuevo virus para Umbrella usando los anticuerpos de Mia Kennedy cuando crezca ya que sabía que está recién nacida y la dejaría por un tiempo que se quede con sus padres.

 **.**

 **.**

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, en una casa grande llegaba una recién convertida familia, Helena llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeña hija y Leon abre la puerta de la casa y entran. En una vez ahí entran a la nueva habitación de Mia por la cual llegan ahí a acostar a su hija en la cuna.

Helena acuesta a su pequeña hija con cuidado en la cuna. La pequeña Mia dormía tranquilamente Helena se veía cansada luego del parto quería ir a su cama para descansar y lo hizo, se quedó dormida. Helena al estar entre sueños no sintió que Leon la llamaba y la movía para que despierte y se despertó.

-Helena… despierta… - le decía Leon.

Helena medio dormida se levanta de la cama y se estira.

-Bien, al fin despiertas – dijo Leon.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Helena.

-Tendremos visita – responde Leon.

-¿Quiénes vendrán? – volvió a preguntar Helena.

-Vendrán los chicos, Hunnigan, el presidente Graham y parece que va a venir la hija de él, Ashley Graham... – responde Leon.

-Ya me imagino -

-Y también te cuento que Mia se había despertado pero se volvió a dormir…-

Helena miro a Leon con cara divertida y se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunta Leon sonriendo.

-Ja, ja, todo esto sí que es nuevo para ti, cuidar un bebé como todo un padre… - decía Helena riéndose.

-Sí, así toca – responde Leon.

Tiempo después, llega la visita y Leon es quien que los recibe.

-Hola Leon – saluda Ashley.

-¿Ashley? Pero si es una sorpresa que estés aquí… - saluda Leon.

-Sí, me había enterado de que te convertiste en padre y por eso estoy aquí... – contesta Ashley.

-Si ya me imagino – respondió Leon.

La visita felicita a los nuevos padres y cada uno cargó a Mia, era una reunión con poca gente de la agencia.

-Se nota que es igualita a ustedes… - agrego Hunnigan.

-Lo mismo decían los chicos – contesta Leon.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones del sofá y ahí estuvieron charlando mejor.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido, Ashley? – le pregunta Leon a Ashley.

-Pues bien… hace unas semanas empezó a trabajar veterinaria – respondió Ashley.

-Me alegro mucho por ti… - dijo Helena quien tenía en brazos a Mia.

-¿Puedo cargarla? – pregunta Ashley.

-Adelante – Helena coloca a su hija en brazos de Ashley quien le comienza a conversarle con ternura y la pequeña Mia la miraba centrada.

Paso el tiempo y todos ya se iban a sus respectivos hogares, se despidieron dejando a solas a Leon y Helena.

En la habitación de Mia, Helena colocaba a una dormida Mia en su cuna, no sintió que Leon andaba detrás de ella y la abrazo por detrás estremeciéndola, eso a Helena le saco un pequeño susto.

-Esto es lo más feliz que hemos encontrado en nuestra vida… - le susurro Leon en el oído a Helena.

-Si lo más feliz – susurro Helena también ya que la pequeña dormía es posible que la despierte.

Ambos se van a la habitación de ellos a descansar el resto de la noche, ahí fue donde ambos se acostaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En un apartamento, había una mujer con un vertido rojo claro con detalles brillantes con dibujos de mariposas se trataba "la dama de rojo". Ada Wong la mujer asiática y trabaja como espía, estaba en uno de los sillones del sofá mirando TV, hasta que la apago y pensó.

 _-"Creo que iré a conocer a la hija de mi eterno sobreviviente y la hipócrita dentro de un rato" –_ pensó Ada con una sonrisa malvada.

 **Hola!**

 **Regrese, perdón por no haber actualizado todo en este tiempo ya que estuve muy ocupada en mi casa y estaba leyendo no me quedo tiempo suficiente para actualizarlo tan rápido, pero ya estoy de vacaciones: D así que cada semana actualizare esta historia.**

 **Bueno espero que pronto hago el capítulo un poco más largo que este el otro creo que los van a sorprender.**

 **Les mando saludos y feliz navidad (No mentiras yo sé que todavía no lo es)**

 **Chao. By: Aby Morales.**

Max player: Sabes un cosa no es necesario que me pongas siempre "Siguela" me gusta los comentarios largos no ton cortos como los tuyos jejeje, agregale favorito a esta historia plis eso me alegra mucho en tener mas likes esta history.


	12. Capitulo 12: Ada Wong entra en acción

**Touch de Ariana Grande**

 **Fanfic: No te quiero perder.**

* * *

 _Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_ _  
And I remember all the places you wanna go  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it  
'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Ariana Grande – Touch It

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Ada Wong entra en acción.**

Ya había pasado dos meses después de que Mia nació, Helena, su madre, era quien se encargaba de cuidar a un bebé de 2 meses de nacido, siempre le toco en darle biberón y cambiar pañales, ella todo le tocaba, siempre tendría que estarla vigilando por su habitación por si se despierta y tendría que dormirla, hace una semana Helena regreso a la agencia y Claire comenzó a hacerse cuidado de Mia. Cada día cuando Leon y Helena salen siempre Claire se queda en su casa cuidándola, ella ya le tocaba todo se convirtió en la niñera de Mia, siempre le pagaban por cuidársela y sabían que Claire le tenía mucho cariño a los niños y Mia tendría la mejor niñera en su vida.

Un día como cualquiera, Leon y Helena se habían ido a la agencia a resolver unos asuntos pendientes, Claire se quedó con Mia en casa haciéndose cargo de ella.

La pelirroja estaba en la habitación de Mia sentada en una mecedora leyendo un libro al mismo tiempo Mia dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, Claire la observo un rato y volvió a su vista al libro, luego de un tiempo empezó a escuchar pequeños balbuceos al parecer Mia se había despertado.

-Siento que has dormido solo un poco – le dijo Claire a la pequeña mientras la cargaba – Deberías dormir más…

En ese momento el timbre de la casa suena, la pelirroja baja las gradas y se asoma a la ventana para ver quién era al ver por la ventana habían llegado Leon y Helena.

Claire abre la puerta y ellos entran.

-Qué bueno al fin llegan – dice Claire.

-Si al fin… - responde Helena cargando a su hija por la cual lloraba hasta que paro su llanto cuando sintió a su madre junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal les fue en la agencia? – pregunta la pelirroja.

\- Pues bien, a mí me dejaron mucho trabajo eso si, como odio hacer piches actividades en la agencia – respondió Leon un poco molesto.

\- Ja, ja, pues ese nuestro trabajo hacer actividades y mírate como te expresas – dijo Helena.

-Mira Helena, Mia trago un poquito de leche del biberón y ahí no se lo quiso tomar todo, durmió 1 hora y media y se despertó antes de que ustedes llegaran – le dijo Claire a Helena.

\- Muy bien, mañana no voy a ir a trabajar si quieres podes tomarte un descanso yo me encargare de Mia… - agrego Helena.

-Bueno gracias… - respondió Claire y Helena le pago a la pelirroja por cuidar de Mia casi todo el día mientras ellos no estaban.

El tiempo pasó y Claire ya se había ido a su respectivo hogar para descansar ya que había tenido un día pesado, Helena estaba en la habitación de Mia sentada en una mecedora durmiendo a la pequeña, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, Helena la acuesta en su cuna y se va a su habitación a dormir el resto de la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente, Helena despierta por un llanto que provenía en la siguiente habitación al parecer Mia ya se despertó mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana ya que la hora eran las 6 y media de la mañana, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de Mia a sacarla de su cuna, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y en la mesa deja la mecedora para bebés y ahí coloca a Mia mientras que ella hace lo suyo.

Minutos después aparece Leon medio adormilado y le habla a Helena.

-Buenos días, amor –

-Oh, buenos días – responde Helena y mira a Leon acercarse a Mia.

-Buenos días, princesa – le dice Leon a su hija con ternura quien lo miraba atenta y luego balbucea con una sonrisa.

-Aw tan linda – dijo Helena con una sonrisa – De seguro le caes bien…

-Si eso se nota – respondió Leon.

Helena solo sonrió quien agitaba un biberón con leche.

-Leon, ¿le puedes darle biberón a la niña? Por qué tengo que estar centrada en el desayuno –

-Vale, está bien… - respondió Leon tomando el biberón y dándoselo a Mia quien lo empezó a beber – Mujeres…

El tiempo pasa ya habían desayunado, Leon le toco ir a la agencia y Helena se quedó en casa haciéndose cargo de Mia ya que tenía mucho de no quedarse con su hija por un buen tiempo debido a las actividades de la agencia e ir a compromisos, muchas cosas más.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Helena estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama leyendo un libro llamado: " _Como ser una buena madre"_ ya que ese libro la ayudaría a ser una buena mamá y criar correctamente a Mia.

Helena al estar tan concentrada leyendo en su libro, escucho una voz femenina hablar por la cual provenía en un monitor de bebé que estaba en su escritorio justo al lado de la cama, a Helena esa voz la pudo reconocer un poco ya que tomo el monitor colocándolo en su oído para escuchar.

 _-¡Vaya! Mira pequeña soy Ada Wong tu amiguita imaginaria, yo siempre venia todas las noches a visitarte pues, ja, ja, ja, aunque debo decir que cuando seas ya una niña d años quisieras que fueras conmigo a visitar mi trabajo a presentarte mis jefes y compañeros… Yo te elegiría a ti a crear un nuevo virus llamado:_ **Virus – Queen** _, tu serias la única en ver a millones de personas sufrir con ese nuevo virus ¿no? Ja, ja, ja –_

Acto seguido se escuchaba el llanto fuerte, Helena corre a la habitación de Mia _,_ cuando entra no había nadie si no la ventana estaba abierta fue asomarse por la ventana y vio a Ada Wong huir con su auto, eso a Helena la lleno rabia que había descubierto que Ada llegaba a la habitación de Mia a decirle secretos en destruir el mundo, Helena se dirige a la cuna a tomar a Mia en sus brazos a consolarla hasta que paro su llanto.

-Tranquila, se acabó, ya estas con mami – le dice Helena con tranquilidad y ternura – _"Me las vas a pagar, mujer de rojo" –_ pensó con rabia.

Después de que Mia había nacido, Ada llegaba a su habitación todas las noches a hablarle, a jugar con ella, etc. Hasta ahora los 2 meses que habían pasado ya lo descubrió hasta ahora, todo lo que había escuchado que Ada había hablado la ha dejado preocupada, lo dicho es de crear un nuevo virus usando los anticuerpos de su hija, es lo quería evitar, no pudo resistirse quería contárselo a Leon hasta que llegara y explicarlo todo lo que paso y ellos tendrían que hacer algo antes de que esa mujer valla peor.

Pasan unos 30 minutos, Helena meciéndose en la silla mecedora con los ojos cerrados y con su pequeña hija en brazos, escucha que la puerta principal de la casa se abre y se cierra lentamente de seguro Leon ya había llegado, Helena abre un poco los ojos y mira a su hija en sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente, con mucho cuidado se levanta de la silla y se va a la cuna a acostar a la pequeña Mia para que descansara durante mucho tiempo, últimamente le ha dado muchos desvelos a Leon y a Helena, esta vez quería que durmiera un par de horas y descanse bastante.

Después de acostar a Mia en su cuna, baja las gradas de la casa y mira a Leon sentado en uno de los sillones bebiendo un vaso con agua, Leon voltea a ver a Helena, este sonríe y ella también, Helena se acerca a Leon y le da un beso de saludo, se sienta en un sillón en frente de él y le dice:

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Helena un poco seria.

-¿Hablar el que? – pregunta Leon mirándola.

-Bueno, te contare esto a ti lo que me paso hace 30 minutos – respondió Helena.

-Sí, dímelo sabes que puedes contar conmigo –

Ella asintió y comenzó a hablar:

-Estaba en la habitación leyendo… Tenía el monitor justo al lado mío y de repente escuche una voz femenina hablar desde la habitación de Mia, conocí esa voz, era de Ada… -

Leon se sorprendió un poco al escuchar todo lo que Helena había contado.

-La escuche decir que quería crear un nuevo virus llamado: **_Virus – Queen_** y ese virus lo quería experimentar usando los anticuerpos de Mia – Leon al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho y luego se quedó serio.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… Ada quiere crear un nuevo virus gracias a los anticuerpos de Mia ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Leon molesto – Hay que hacer algo antes de que eso ocurra, hay que evitarlo…

\- Si es más, yo mejor he pensado que Mia tiene que dormirse con nosotros, no quiero que Ada sospeche algo de ella – dijo Helena enojada.

-Si igual yo no quiero eso, pero si podemos evitarlo – dijo Leon calmándola – Tienes razón, Mia tiene que dormir con nosotros… Sería mejor si la cuna la jalamos hasta nuestra habitación ¿Te parece?

-Sí, me parece – respondió Helena.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, la pareja colocaba cámaras de seguridad en cada zona de la casa para luego capturar a Ada Wong quien se atreve en meterse con su pequeña hija y también comenzaron a preparar trampas por si ella intenta en secuestrar a su hija fácilmente porque ella es una mujer que ha estado en las peores misiones en su vida y fácilmente puede resolverlo.

-Bien, todo está listo – agrego Leon colocando una la última cámara que faltaba.

-Sí, ya todo preparado – respondió Helena – "Vas a recibir tu merecido, Ada" – pensó.

Leon se acerca a Helena y le da un beso en sus labios rosados y esta se lo correspondió.

-Creo que ya es la hora de dormir bien sabes, colocamos alarmas por si ella cruza se activaran – agrego Leon.

-Sí, tienes razón – respondió Helena dirigiéndose a la habitación y Leon iba detrás de ella.

Helena mira a su bebita durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna por la cual estaba justo al lado de la cama y luego se acuesta en su cama para dormir toda la noche.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento se encontraba Ada Wong sola bebiendo una copa de vino sentada en un sillón del sofá mientras eso hacia revisaba su laptop recibiendo unos documentos y mirando un mapa a través de _Google Maps_ y miro algo que lo llamo la atención probo en ver un video en vivo según las cámaras de seguridad por toda la ciudad a lo lejos de su apartamento y se metió en la casa de los Kennedy para ver si aprovechaba por ir tras de Mia, al revisarla según su laptop vio todo trampas cámaras de seguridad, alarmas y vio que Mia no estaba en su propia habitación sino la de sus padres, eso la molesto mucho.

-¡Vaya, así que estos tenían preparado un regalo para mí! ¿No? – decía Ada sarcásticamente.

Esta vez lo pensó bien en cuanto ellos no están a cargos de Mia por un rato la secuestraria y hacer todo lo que tenía planeado.

 **Regrese!**

 **Les juro que no me he muerto.**

 **Lamento por no haber actualizado por todo este tiempo, por el motivo no tenia internet y tenia que ir a unos compromisos, se que el capitulo fue corto pero esta vez no me había quedado tiempo en hacerlo largo talvez la otra actualizacion que haga sera el capitulo un poco mas largo.**

 **Les mando un saludo, feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos tal vez el otro mes termino el fic.**

 **Chao.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Persiguiendo a Ada Wong

**Touch de Ariana Grande**

 **Fanfic: No te quiero perder.**

* * *

 _Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_ _  
And I remember all the places you wanna go  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it  
'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Ariana Grande – Touch It

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Persiguiendo a Ada Wong.**

Habían pasado ya 7 meses de lo ocurrido con Ada Wong entrando a la habitación de Mia, todos esos meses Ada ya no volvió a aparecer, las cosas ya cambiaron, Mia ya era una hermosa bebé de 9 meses, ya había aprendido a gatear y aprendió a pronunciar sus primeras palabras, Helena se sentía feliz al ver a su hija crecer cada día, a veces la sacaba a pasear por un parque llevando la en su carriola y a veces iban con sus amigos.

Hace unos meses, Mia fue bautizada en unas de las Iglesias más lujosas del país, los padrinos fueron: Chris y Sheva, ya que Mia ya los conoce muy bien y se ponía muy feliz cada vez que sus padrinos llegaban a su casa, algunos días la sacaban a pasear y nada grave sucedía, era una pequeña niña feliz.

Todos esos meses buscaban a Ada Wong para capturarla pero no se sabía noticias a cerca de ella, pensaron si Ada fue a fugar a otro país para crear un ataque terrorista junto con Umbrella o escapo fácilmente para no saber nada de ella, pero no se dieron por vencido buscaban la ubicación en donde se encontraba, siguen detrás de Wong.

Helena le fue bien el trabajo de ser madre, aunque ella siente un poco de miedo por su niña si Ada la llegara a secuestrar de repente pero no fue así, nunca volvió a aparecer y se sintió tranquila, se da cuenta de que sus pechos cada vez son un poco más grandes y adquieren más volumen, sabía que tendría que seguir amamantando a Mia y lo hace.

.

.

.

Un día como cualquiera, Helena estaba en la habitación de Mia, sentada en una alfombra con su pequeña niña jugando con sus juguetes y la niña balbuceaba cosas, en ese momento Leon aparece ya que la puerta de habitación estaba abierta y Leon golpeo la puerta con sus dedos, Helena lo voltea a ver y dice:

-¿Si? – dice al verlo.

-El gordo del Chris y Rihanna vendrán dentro de 20 minutos – respondió Leon y después comenzó a reírse y Helena también. Rihanna se refería a Sheva.

-Si ya veo… - dijo Helena cuando dejo de reírse, Mia saca un balbuceo y gateando se dirigía hacia a su padre quien la carga en sus brazos – Sí que te quiere

-Sí, así se mira – responde Leon - ¿Y no sabes si ya aprendió a caminar?

\- Cuando la tengo agarrada de las manos es que ya camina un poco, solo da pocos pasos –

-¿Qué tal si yo me coloco en frente tuyo y en medio de nosotros se pone Mia y la ayudamos a caminar un? ¿Te parece? – le pregunta Leon.

-¡Vaya, buena idea! ¡Hagamos si quieres! – agrego Helena.

Leon cargando a su pequeña hija se sienta en frente de Helena, alejado de ella casi un metro y ahí ayuda a Mia a quedarse parada mientras que Leon le daba palabras de ánimo y ya pudo quedarse parada ya que tenía un poco de dificultad.

-Ahora, ve hacia donde mami – le dijo Leon a su pequeña y Helena estira sus brazos.

La pequeña Mia da pasos lentos hasta que pudo llegar donde estaba su madre quien la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Así se hace, mi vida… - le dijo Helena a su pequeña con ternura y una sonrisa.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa y Leon es quien que mira por la ventana y abre la puerta.

-Hola, al fin llegan, Mia ya casi esta lista – saluda Leon.

-Ok entonces la esperamos – dice Sheva.

Entran Sheva, Chris y Claire (los hermanos Redfield) a la casa.

-¡Claire, tu también estas aquí! – exclama Leon sorprendido.

-Si yo también iré con mi hermano y Sheva a llevar de paseo a Mia… - responde Claire.

Mientras eso pasaba, Helena alistaba a la pequeña Mia, le colocaba los pantaloncitos para bebes y Mia se movía inquieta como si ya quería gatear por la cama.

-Estate quieta, niña, ¿Qué no ves que te estoy colocando el pantalón? –

Ya habiendo terminado, le estaba alistando su mochila pequeña colocándole pañales, ropa, zapatitos y calcetines pequeños, etc.

Ya Mia estaba lista, Helena la carga con una mano y con la otra tenía su mochila.

.

.

.

-¿Ya llegaron de saber algo acerca de Wong? – pregunta Leon serio.

-Aun no, el presidente Graham, algunos agentes de la BSAA y DSO la buscan y Hunnigan busca la ubicación en donde se encuentra… - respondió Chris.

-Sí, así es, y Hunnigna me dijo que les digiera a ustedes, Leon y Helena, que tipo las 2 de la tarde vayan a la agencia, tiene una información que Ada organizo acerca del Virus – Queen el que quiere crear – dijo Sheva.

-Muy bien – asintió Leon.

En ese momento aparece Helena con Mia.

-¿Ya? – pregunta Sheva.

-Si ya… - responde Helena con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, nos vamos pequeña – dice Sheva cargando a Mia y toma la mochila.

-No olviden revísenla si no haya hecho en su pañal y si no con gusto se lo cambian si sienten un mal olor – decía Helena bromeando y riéndose.

Todos comenzaron reírse ante el comentario de Helena, los tres se despiden de Leon y Helena ya que ellos también se despiden de Mia y terminaron retirándose.

.

.

.

Chris manejaba su auto negro, el asiento de lado estaba Sheva y el de atrás estaba Claire y la pequeña Mia quien balbuceaba y gritaba mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

-Sí que a Mia le encanta pasear – agrego Sheva.

-Sí, así se nota – respondió Claire.

-Nunca en mi vida he estado con un bebe ahí sacándolo a pasear… Pero es primera vez de llevar a mi ahijada de paseo – agrego Chris.

-Sí, igual yo mi primera ahijada que tengo – responde Sheva.

-Estamos igual – dijo Chris.

De repente se escuchó un gas que provenía en el asiento de atrás, Sheva voltea a ver a Chris y este dice.

-Yo no fui… - Dice extrañado y con ceño de función.

Sheva voltea a ver para atrás y Claire negó la cabeza.

-Fue Mia… - respondió Claire.

-Quizá ya se hizo en su pañal… - dice Sheva con la cara de un poco de asco – Deberías de cambiárselo.

.

.

.

 ** _En las oficinas de la D.S.O._**

-Ada Wong ya no volvió a aparecer después de que su hija la ha visto hace 7 meses en su habitación… - dijo el Presidente Graham.

-Sé que en estos siete meses la han seguido y no han llegado a saber nada acerca de ella… - decía Leon un poco molesto.

-Tal vez estará fuera del país creando un ataque bioterrorista - agrego Helena seria.

-Creo que la pesadilla no ha terminado todavía – dijo Leon.

-Quizá no… - respondió Helena negando la cabeza.

-Pronto lo averiguaran – agrego Graham.

-Depende en las noticas y nosotros iremos a investigar – agrego Leon

-Eso sería mejor – respondió el Presidente.

Siguieron con la conversación con unos 5 minutos hasta que ambos se fueron a su oficina a trabajar.

Cuando entraron…

-¡Eso sí que es molesto!… ¡¿No han averiguado noticias acerca de Ada?! – decía Helena molesta.

-Helena, por favor, tranquilízate un poco ¿sí? – decía Leon acercándose a ella.

-¿¡Tranquilizarme!? ¡¿Cómo que tranquilizarme pues, si no han sabido nada de Wong?! ¡Y no quiero que Ada intente destruir el mundo usando a Mia fácilmente! – exclamaba Helena furiosa.

-Pero eso lo podemos evitar deteniéndola –

-¿¡Como que deteniéndola!? ¡Si se fue a esconder y mucha dificultad para nosotros! -

Leon solo la mira fijamente y ella también muy enojada. No sabía que hacer Ada Wong termino desapareciéndose y Helena aun la busca para detenerla antes de que creara el virus que quiere crear usando a su hija Mia, si en ese tiempo apareciera en cualquier momento ya es demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

En un parque grande y hermoso, estaba sentada Claire en el pasto jugando con Mia y también estaban Chris y Sheva, platicaban, reían y hablaban con Mia.

-Hace tiempo que Mia no sale a pasear… -agrego Claire.

-Sí, tienes razón, sus padres solo trabajo les ha tocado todo en este tiempo – respondió Sheva.

-Cierto… - contesta Chris.

-Debe ser libre y conocer toda la ciudad eso sería lo bueno – respondió Sheva.

Mientras que Claire, Sheva y Chris charlaban tranquilamente con la pequeña Mia, ninguno de ellos se percató que fueron espiados por Ada Wong.

-¡Ja! Puedo aprovechar a llevarme a esa mocosita – dice Ada escondida en los arbustos y solo esperaba hasta que Chris y compañía estén distraídos y así poder capturarla.

Pasan unos 20 minutos hasta que decidieron irse, Ada no pudo capturarla y no se iba dar por vencido pero la pesadilla ya comenzó el Washington.

Chris y compañía entraron al auto, dirigiéndose a otro paseo y se les hacía tarde por culpa de un terrible tráfico.

-A ver que estará pasando ¿¡Por qué tardara tanto el tráfico y ya se está haciendo tarde!? – exclamaba Claire enojada.

\- A saber que estará pasando por que veo helicópteros al otro lado – agrego Sheva mirando allá a lo lejos helicópteros aterrizar.

-Quizá habrá algún accidente y… - Chris no pudo decir aquella frase por la fue interrumpida por explosión que fue más delante de la calle por donde ellos estaban y a todos los percato.

-¡No puede ser, la pesadilla volvió! – exclamaba Sheva.

-Sí, lo único que hay que hacer es salir pitando de aquí… - agrego Chris comenzando a manejar el auto a toda velocidad - ¡Sujétense!

A toda velocidad, se podía ver gente corriendo y gritando ya que los perseguía zombis y B.O.W.s hasta los veía morir y convertirse en zombis.

.

.

.

 ** _Cuartel General_** **_de la DSO._**

-La ciudad de Washington ha sido atacada… - agrego Hunnigan preocupada.

-¿¡Con que!? – exclamaba Helena y por un se acordó que su hija estaba con Claire y compañía por si le llegaría a pasar algo o por si fuera secuestrada por Ada Wong.

-Por unos terroristas, han llegado a la ciudad a crear ese ataque – respondió Hunnigan.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Mia y si no será demasiado tarde! – agrego Leon recargando su arma y también Helena recarga su **Picador** y su **Hydra** , dirigiéndose al lugar del ataque.

 **HOLA…**

 **Les juro que no me he muerto… Las actualizaciones de mis fics serán lentas porque tengo mucha tarea en la escuela y no me quedara tiempo en actualizar uno de mis fics pero quiero terminar primero este después el de _La Ouija regresa de la familia Kennedy_ y avanzare un poco más el de _Risas, locuras y burlas del todo (El gracioso)_ así que actualizare una vez al mes o si salgo de vacaciones es posible que este actualizando rápidamente.**

 **Aquí los dejo, les mando abrazos y saludos, feliz día amor y la amistad atrasada.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo. XOXO**


	14. Capitulo 14: Arresto a Ada Wong

**Touch de Ariana Grande**

 **Fanfic: No te quiero perder.**

* * *

 _Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_ _  
And I remember all the places you wanna go  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it  
'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Ariana Grande – Touch It

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La pesadilla vuelve.**

Los edificios estaban destruidos, la gente se infectaba y moría, los soldados de la BSAA comenzaron a atacar quien estaba el Capitán Redfield ahí atacando a los zombis y a las B.O.W.s era un infierno y una guerra, los agentes de la DSO atacaban también.

Claire y Sheva escapaban de los enemigos lo más lejos posible con Mia quien estaba asustada por todo ese escándalo, lo único que hacían es ir a un lugar seguro o reunirse con Leon y Helena quienes ya estaban en el ataque.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a una tienda de armas y la puerta de la entrada Claire cerró con llave y coloco un par de mesas pequeñas y muebles para que los enemigos no entraran. Por su mayor sorpresa fue es que se hayan topado con dos personas por las cuales no las pudo reconocer y estas dos personas las apunto con sus armas.

-Tranquilos somos nosotras – dijo Claire.

-No las pudios reconocer… - agrego Helena - ¡Gracias a Dios, y también trajeron a mi bebe a salvo!-

Sheva le coloca a Helena en sus brazos a la pequeña Mia abrigada con una pequeña sabana y Helena la abrazo con fuerza y Leon también abraza a ambas hasta que separa de ellas.

-¿Y Chris no está con ustedes? – pregunta Leon.

-Se quedó luchando con sus soldados en el ataque… - respondió Sheva – Y nos dijo que lleváramos a Mia a un lugar seguro o llevarla con ustedes

-Si… Si ustedes quieren pueden ir a casa y o voy a ayudar a Chris y a los demás – agrego Leon.

-Pero Leon… - decía Helena – Me preocupa que te llegue a pasar algo.

Leon se acerca a Helena y le da un beso en la frente y dice:

-Te prometo que estaré bien, yo he sobrevivido en muchas misiones peligrosas en mi vida y excepto B.O.W.s muy poderosas y nosotros también cuando sobrevivimos Tall Oasks y China y también nos ha costado escapar, sobre todo a mí… Ahora esto es peor porque tenemos a nuestra hija con nosotros y nos necesita a ambos… - habla Leon y luego le da un beso tierno en los labios a su esposa y la abraza.

-Bien, entonces nos iremos a casa para estar a salvo – dijo Sheva.

-Cierto, yo iré a ayudar a Chris y le avisare a los demás por si luchamos juntos – agrego Leon.

-Ok, no te preocupes cubriremos a Helena todo lo que podamos – respondió la pelirroja.

-Muy bien… - dijo Leon retirándose con su arma.

Las 3 mujeres vieron a Leon irse y hasta que comenzaron a avanzar.

-Muy bien, ahora ustedes tendrán que cubrirme – agrego Helena dándoles las armas a la chicas y los cartuchos también.

-Hecho…- respondió Claire.

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar, Claire y Sheva eran las únicas que disparaban mientras que Helena protegía a su pequeña hija, hasta llegar a una camioneta y huir de ese desastre e dirigirse a la casa de los Kennedy's ya que de los infectados habían pocos y los pudieron eliminar fácilmente, entraron a la casa con tranquilidad y la pequeña Mia lloraba desconsolante por lo asustada que estaba.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, mama va estar aquí siempre – le decía Helena a su hija.

-¿Verdad que aquí es seguro? – pregunta Claire.

-Sí, es esta zona hay muchos agentes de la BSAA y DSO vigilando para que no se acerque ningún enemigo - respondió Helena.

-Muy bien, entonces no habrá ningún problema –

-Sherry me acaba de llamar y dice que Ada Wong viene por Mia ahora – agrega Sheva.

Helena al oír todo lo que dijo Sheva la lleno de furia.

-Llamare a Leon – dijo Helena tomando su celular.

-Pero Helena… ¿Qué demonios haces? –

-Que venga Leon… ¡Ahora! Y si no será demasiado tarde – respondió Helena marcándole a Leon - ¡No contesta! - lo dijo muy enojada.

-Quizá estará luchando… - agrego Claire.

-¿¡Y para que!? ¿¡Para que se lleven a Mia!? –

-Podemos luchar y prepararnos – agrega Claire.

Claire se asoma a la ventana y mira a Ada Wong eliminando a los agentes de la BSAA y DSO.

-¡Demonios! ¡Está aquí! – exclamaba Claire.

-Hay que escondernos – agrega Helena y de repente su celular suena – Es Leon – Y contesta.

 _-Helena… -_

-¡LEON! ¿Por qué diablos ignoraste todas mis llamadas? – le grito enojada.

 _-Lo siento amor, es que estaba luchando y no pude contestarte…-_

-¡Tendrás que venir a casa cuanto antes, Wong viene a llevarse a la niña! – dice Helena acelerada.

 _-¡Muy bien, voy para allá de inmediato! ¡Resiste! –_ corta la llamada.

-Hay que resistir todo lo que podamos – agrega Helena – Vayamos a la habitación rápido…

Helena y las chicas suben las gradas para buscar un buen escondite ya que sabían que Ada Wong anda buscándolas para llevarse a la pequeña Mia.

-¡Sé que estas aquí, Harper, hare que te arrepientas! – decía Ada ya que estaba en el sofá buscándola, sabia Helena que no la podrá encontrar ya que estaba en la habitación de Mia.

En ese momento aparece Leon bajándose de un camión de la BSAA junto con Chris, Carlos, Jill, Jake y Sherry, Leon mira por la ventana y Helena le hace señas de que Ada está adentro de la casa y este entendió y asiente, corre para entrar a la casa.

.

.

.

-¡Las manos arriba! – exclamaba el mayor de los Redfield's apuntándola con su arma y también los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Vale, está bien… - dice Ada con sarcasmo, varios soldados de la BSAA la esposaron y ya es arrestada.

En ese momento aparece Helena y las chicas con tranquilidad ya sabían que habían capturado a Ada los soldados de la BSAA.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunta Leon a su esposa.

-Sí, lo estoy y también ella – responde Helena mirando a Mia quien miraba fijamente a su padre.

-Que me alegro – Mia estira sus brazos pidiéndole a papa que la cargue – Vengase – Leon la carga y la niña se apoya con su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y se tranquiliza.

Ya de medianoche, Leon contemplaba por la ventana las explosiones que se miraban a lo lejos de la ciudad y Helena estaba acomodada en la cama leyendo un libro mientras Mia dormía en su cuna por la cual estaba justo al lado de la cama, luego de un rato Leon se dirige a la cama a acostarse y Helena deja su libro en su escritorio y también se acuesta en la cama y apagan la luz, Helena estaba durmiendo dándole la espalda a Leon y este acostado la abraza por detrás.

-Así me gusta que seas siempre, Helena, ser una mujer seria y fuerte, hasta ahora que eres madre será un trabajo complicado y lindo – le dijo Leon con voz baja y apenas Helena lo escucho dormida y se sintió tranquila.

Ambos saben que Ada Wong tenía planeado en crear ese ataque en la ciudad, y venía a llevarse a Mia y con ayuda de sus amigos y varios soldados de la BSAA lograron capturarla, ahora saben que los muertos caminan y son destruidos fácilmente ya que no podían por Mia y fácilmente Ada podía llevársela.

Casi algunos países del planeta hay ataques terroristas con un nuevo virus y alguna organización, a todos los supervivientes sabían eso ya que en su país hay tranquilidad y paz, si hay cualquier ataque ellos luchan para sobrevivir y años atrás solo enfrentándose contra monstruos biológicos y evitar que el virus contagie todo el planeta.

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **Holis les digo que estoy de vaca pero ya se está terminando, tal vez algún día de estos pueda actualizar o no sé, tal vez el otro mes ya que me está tocando muy pesado en la escuela tardare en actualizar y lo subiré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Aquí les dejo que pasen unas felices vacaciones de semana Santa. Chao.**

 **Aby Morales.**


	15. Capitulo 15: 4 años después

**Touch de Ariana Grande**

 **Fanfic: No te quiero perder.**

* * *

 _Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_ _  
And I remember all the places you wanna go  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it  
'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Ariana Grande – Touch It

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:4 años después.**

 **Helena.**

Estaba en casa completamente sola, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del sofá viendo Tv había pasado 4 años del aquel suceso pensamos que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo habían noticias de asesinatos, accidentes y desaparecidos y desaparecidas, eso eran unos problemas que siempre ocurren en el país al estar centrada en la Tv escucho que abren la puerta y era Leon cargando unas bolsas de seguro fue al supermercado y acompañado con una niña.

Una niña de cuatro años con el cabello castaño igual al mío, los ojos azules iguales a los de su padre y su piel clara y pálida, tenía cargada su mochila en la espalda ya que vino del colegio y faltan 3 semanas para que cumpla 5 años, ella se acerca y me abraza.

-Mami – dice la niña al abrazarme.

-Hola, cariño – respondo dándole un beso en la frente y después sube las gradas de seguro se va hacia su habitación – ¿No sé qué hacerle a Mia el día de su cumple? El día 16 de mayo cae sábado…

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo para planearlo – contesta Leon – En el camino me decía si invitaba algunos compañeros suyos del colegio…

-A ellos y a los chavos, también le decimos a Chris y a Sheva que traigan a Cristian – agrego yo mientras sacamos ambos sacamos las cosas de las bolsas.

-Y Mia me dice que de regalo que le regalemos es un gato – me quedo callada y asombrada, jamás hemos pensado en tener mascotas ni mucho menos que sean peludos – Ok, lo vamos a pensar primero y algunas veces he pensado tener perro…

-Si sería genial tener animales domésticos –

\- Si, muy genial – decía mientras guardaba las cosas que Leon trajo del supermercado.

.

.

.

 **Sábado 16 de mayo.**

Estaba en el sofá preparando para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mia número 5, y Leon me dijo que va a buscar el pastel y le iba a traer el gato que ella tanto quería, sigo preparando para la fiesta y les llame a Sherry, Jill, Claire y Sheva que me ayudaran, llegan a casa a ayudarme para la fiesta mientras Mia y los niños juegan, Cristian de 3 años de Sheva y Chris, James de 1 año de Jill y Carlos.

-A estos chicos como les gusta jugar – agrega Jill.

-Así se mira – agrega Claire.

Mientras nosotras en el patio trasero, decorábamos para la fiesta de cumpleaños y ahí en medio estaban los niños jugando con sus globos inflados, alzándolos y luego atraparlos, veo a Mia ahí sentada jugando con mi teléfono uno su juego favorito que instale de ahí, me acerco a ella y le digo.

-¿Quieres haya un payaso? –

-No, Helena odio los payasos, ni quiero ver uno – dice Claire.

Mia me mira y niega con su cabecita sonriendo.

-¿No? Vale… según tu tía Claire -

Pasan 15 minutos y ahí llega Leon a la casa con el pastel y trae una pequeña jaula me imagino que es el gato que Mia pidió, lo ayudo con el pastel y lo entro a la refrigeradora, abre la puerta de esa jaula y saca un gato de un mes, veo que esta pequeño.

-Aw, si esta peque – digo mientras lo cargo, esta frágil.

Mientras cargaba al aquel gato, Mia aparece de repente cuando me voltea me mira con entusiasmo.

-Era esto lo que esperabas – digo mientras se lo doy y ella con emoción lo carga en sus brazos y se dirige al patio abrazándolo.

.

.

.

Leon.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, Mia encantada estaba por su fiesta, como jugaba con los niños y corrían para todos lados, como me encantaba verla feliz, últimamente en mi larga vida no veía algo que me hiciera sonreír, hasta ahora cuando estuve con Helena y mi mundo cambio definitivamente, Mia vino a este mundo y no corrió ningún peligro, sabía que yo ahí estaba para ella protegerla de todo peligro, no dejare que nada malo le pase, según qué Ada la quería secuestrar para crear un nuevo virus cuando era una bebé y eso lo pude evitar.

Pasa el tiempo, escucho que tocan el timbre así que yo atiendo, era Rebecca que fue mi compañera en Nueva York después de derrotar a Arias, así que la recibo y traía un regalo para mi hija.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Rebecca… - digo mientras la abrazo y llega Chris también a saludarla. Veo que Rebecca le da el regalo a Mia.

.

.

.

La fiestita fue divertida para Mia, la tarde paso y todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, ayude a mi esposa a limpiar la casa ya que hicieron desorden los niños durante la fiesta, hasta que acompañe a la pequeña a dormir en su cama.

\- Estas satisfecha por este día ¿no? -

\- Si fue el mejor día de mi vida, mi fiesta también y no solo eso me emociono más tener a Pelusa aquí - en ese momento Mía llama al gato y este se sube a la cama agarrándose con sus garras y se acerca Mía, y lo empieza a acariciar y yo también lo acaricio pues, me acostumbró pasar momentos con algunos animales domésticos.

\- Bueno ya es hora de dormir y ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos a dar paseo? - le pregunto y ella me contesta emocionada.

\- ¡Si por favor! - me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente.

\- Ahora duerme - susurro mientras me retiro - Buenas noches, pequeña -

\- Buenas noches, Papi -

Cierro la puerta, me dirijo hacia la habitación y en una vez que entro veo a Helena sentada en la cama con un camisón negro transparente y me mira provocativa mente.

\- ¿Que? - me sentía algo extrañado.

Ella se levanta se me acerca y me besa con pasión y me tira en la cama, y empieza a tratarme como su juguete personal, tuvimos una noche con besos y acaricias.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con unas risitas de Mia al parecer jugando con el gato esta, me pongo ropa al igual que Helena y salimos al sofá, y vemos a Mia jugar con el gato con una pelota.

-Veo que estas desayunando juego – bromea Helena y se ríe.

-Si nadie preparo el desayuno, ustedes andaban de perezosos –

-No eso lo que tú dices –

Pasa el tiempo, ya había desayunado, y salieron de la casa hacia la agencia toda la familia, Helena manejo su auto blanco dirigiéndose a la agencia a resolver asuntos, Helena era quien tenía que resolverlos, Leon se quedó en el auto con la pequeña Mia mientras Helena haría lo suyo.

-Creo que será la hora de que el mundo se cómo antes - decía una persona oculta en los arbustos.

Minutos más tarde, aparece Helena saliendo del edificio y sube al auto, fueron a un parque ya que a Mia la llevarían de paseo y le encantaba, entraron al parque y Mia al salir del auto corre en el pasto y luego se tira acostada entre risas, Helena sonreía ante la escena y se sienta en el pasto y Leon se sentó a su lado y abraza a su esposa.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no? Helena… Parece que fue ayer que la vi recién nacida – digo sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, los niños crecen rápido y muy rápido creció Mia – responde.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que provenían detrás de nosotros ni nos asustamos ni lo mas mínimo, cuando volteamos a ver atrás nos quedamos en shock para ver quien se trataba.

-¿¡Ada!? – exclame cuando me levante del suelo y Helena también se levantó.

¿Qué demonios hacia Ada ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba en la cárcel durante el aquel suceso hace 4 años? Así que yo le pedí a Helena que retorciera y viene Mia a abrazar a su madre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunte serio.

-Bueno, solo vine a saludar luego de tanto tiempo – dice acercándose a nosotros y retrocedemos.

-Tú deberías estar en la cárcel ¿Cómo demonios escapaste? –

-En mi habitación de prisión había un policía dándome la espalda y de manera silenciosa le pude quitar las llaves y hasta que él se fuera me escape a escondidas de esa maldita cárcel –

-Pero no voy a dejar que te metas con nosotros ni de Mia – le dije molesto.

-Yo no vine a jugar con ustedes, solo a verlos y nada mas – respondió y lanzo una leve carcajada – Mejor me voy y a ver cuándo empiezan los juegos – se ríe y luego se retira de ahí con su pistola de gancho apuntando hacia un edificio.

Todos quedamos impactados, nos vamos de ahí abordando el auto, y me comunico con Hunnigan.

 _-¿Si?-_

-Hunnigan, tenemos problemas –

 _-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? –_

-Ada Wong escapo de la cárcel y nos encontramos con ella en el parque y nos amenazó –

 _-Muy bien, enviaremos refuerzos_ _no se preocupen –_

-Gracias, Hunnigan sabía que podes contar conmigo –

- _No hay de que –_

Colgué la llamada y nos vamos a la DSO.

 **Hola que tal. He vuelto**

 **Perdon por a ver tardado en actualizar les cuento que muy pesado me esta tocando en mi colegio y no he tenido tiempo en actualizarlo.**

 **Todos se preguntaran por el apellido Arias¿no? Esque un dia de estos fui a ver Resident evil Vendetta al cine y UUUUFFFFF Me Encanto bastante fue la mejor peli que vi, por eso me inspire en escribir años después de Vendetta.**

 **Bueno hermosuras aqui les dejo el capi prometo actualizar todo lo que pueda, paciencia.**

 **Saludos y Abrazos.**

 **BY: Aby Morales.**


	16. Cap 16: ¿¡Otra vez lo mismo?

**Touch de Ariana Grande**

 **Fanfic: Amor entre compañeros.**

* * *

 _Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_ _  
And I remember all the places you wanna go  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it  
'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Ariana Grande – Touch It

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: ¿¡Otra vez lo mismo!?**

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

Helena.

Huíamos lo mas lejos posible, nunca creí que esa zorra de Ada Wong escapara de la cárcel, me recuerda al pasado, cuando Mia era una bebé, me imagino que viene a llevársela y así como quiso la otra vez, esta vez la protegeremos todo lo posible.

Al llegar a la agencia, subimos hasta el sexto piso, vimos a los chicos y mire a Claire con una pequeña jaula la cual adentro de ella estaba Pelusa, la mascota de Mia, por la cual corre hacia ella y toma la jaula.

\- Su zona estaba en peligro y así que decidí salvar a Pelusa, hay muchos terroristas por toda la ciudad, después de que Ada escapó de la cárcel envió a esos terroristas en atacar la ciudad - nos relató Claire.

\- Hay una misión que cumplir - agregó Leon.

\- Exacto - responde Hunnigan apareciendo ahí - Necesitamos su ayuda, agentes Kennedy's. Los únicos refuerzos que tenemos son la BSAA.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos pondremos en marcha - agrego recargando mi picador.

\- Mamá, ¿te iras con mi papá a luchar y luego verlos morir? - decía Mía con una voz llorosa.

\- Mamá y yo somos muy fuertes y valientes, te prometemos que regresáremos, tu madre y yo hemos vivido así antes de que tu llegaras a este mundo, quiero que seas fuerte y valiente, tu tía Claire cuidara de ti - le dice Leon a mi hija para que se tranquilizara queríamos dejarla un lugar donde este más segura, dudo que este a salvo con Claire.

\- Muy bien, la BSAA ya esta casi preparada los quiere ver a ambos comenzar la misión - agrega Hunnigan.

\- Muy bien, vamos para allá - agrega Leon.

Me despedí de Mía, le dije que tanto la amaba y Leon también, nos aseguramos que Mía iba a estar bien, así que nos marchamos siempre para cualquier problema que suceda nos comunicamos con Hunnigan para necesitar su apoyo.

Con un transporte de la BSAA no dirigimos al lugar del ataque para luchar.

Leon.

Llegamos en frente de un centro comercial, ahí estaban los muertos caminando, me Recuerda cuando estuve en Racoon City, Tall Oaks y China, por su puesto también cuando Mía era apenas una bebé, recargo mis dos pistolas y mi mujer su Picador, ahí empezamos a luchar contra esos muertos y también habían J'avos iban uniendo todas sus fuerzas en derrotarnos, y todos así como un equipo logramos cubrirnos y allí disparamos, eliminamos a los enemigos que pudimos, hasta quedar despejado y seguimos nuestro camino, logramos controlar la ciudad, ahora yo, mi esposa y la BSAA, avanzamos para descubrir la verdad y detener a Ada Wong, intentamos acabar con esto, no me daré por vencido, acabaré con esto y lo haría por mi familia, buscaremos una cura o algo para que la ciudad vuelva a la normalidad, yo y Helena haremos todo lo posible en proteger a nuestra hija y que no le pase nada malo, ni mucho menos que esa zorra de Ada le llegue a hacer algo secuestrar o usarla para mejorar el virus de su propia mente.

Llegamos a una calle, el equipo de la BSAA decidió separarse de nosotros y nos dicen que más adelante encontraremos a Chris y a los demás, entramos a un bar, y había silencio total pero mantuvimos los ojos y oídos abiertos, no pasó nada subimos a unas gradas y ahí nos encontramos con los chicos.

\- ¡Que bueno que están bien! - agrega Jill.

\- ¿Han averiguado acerca de esa zorra? - pregunté.

\- Aún no, hace unos minutos le me comunique con Hunnigan y dice que dentro de unos 15 minutos a todos nos enviará la ubicación de Ada - responde Chris.

\- Pero la ciudad está llena de infectados, muchos policías han muerto y solo estamos nosotros y la BSAA en acabar con esto - dice Claire.

\- Así que vamos a atrapar a Ada solos ¿no? Fantástico - dice mi esposa sarcasmo.

Eso lo que dijo ella me recuerda a la misión que estuve en Nueva York, en atrapar a Arias.

En ese momento, nuestros celulares vibran, al parecer Hunnigan nos envío la ubicación y ahí la teníamos, asi que todos decidimos avanzar.

\- Gracias, Hunnigan... - le agradecí y seguimos avanzando.

Todos salimos del aquel bar, ya estando en la calle, eliminamos varios infectados, nos refugiamos en algunas tiendas para eliminar por completo los infectados para abrirnos paso, hasta llegar a un parque nosotros en nuestros celulares tení años exacta la ubicación donde se encontraba esa zorra, y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al lugar donde encontraremos a Wong.

-¡Queda muy lejos ese lugar! ¡Ya no aguanto más! -decía Claire agitada - Sería bueno ir en transporte...

\- Sería buena idea tenemos que buscar algo que nos sirva - agrega Chris.

-¿No podría servir esa ambulancia? - pregunta Sheva apuntando una camioneta ambulancia.

-¡Si! ¡Buena elección, amor! - responde Chris - Yo conduzco...

\- Perfecto - dije mientras subía con los demás a la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

\- Muy bien, ponemos en marcha - agrega Chris arrancando.

Mientras íbamos en una carretera, se escuchaban ladridos y aullidos de perros o ¿seran lobos? Así que vimos por las ventanas y no había nada.

\- Todos no bajen la Guardia... - agregó Sherry.

En ese momento las ventanas a pesar eran vidrio se quebraron pude ver que eran perros zombis, me asome y eran los mismos perros que me enfrente cuando iba en moto y atraparíamos a Arias, saque mi arma y empeze a disparar, todos hacían lo mismo.

Logramos eliminar unos cuantos hasta llegar a un edificio y la altura tenia un grabado "Neo - Umbrella" Sabía que había regresado gracias a esa zorra, lo había planeado todo.

\- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estaremos así.. - pensé.

Vimos en la entrada que habían armados, nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo a un plan en eliminar sigilosamente y evitar alertarlos, hasta entramos a ese edificio de seis plantas, según había solo gradas, los ascensores no funcionaban, así que subimos y tratamos en no hacer ni un ruido, sino podíamos alertar a los enemigos bueno se puede decir los guardias de Ada, aunque vimos algunos platicando y esperamos a que terminarán de platicar y ahí de eso los eliminamos sigilosamente.

En ese momento se escucha el celular de mi mujer sonar, y ella recibe esa llamada.

\- Dime Hunnigan - Helena le subió volumen a la llamada.

\- ¡Helena! ¡Todos estén alerta, Ada tiene a Mia!

\- ¿¡QUE!? - no lo podíamos creer.

\- Se dirige directo hacia el edificio donde se encuentran, todos prepárense para darle su sorpresa... -+

Todos nos quedamos pensativos y asentimos.

\- Muy bien Hunnigan, haremos todo lo que podamos... - responde Helena.

\- Bien, suerte... -

Todos nos pusimos en un plan y nos preparamos en darle un regalito a Ada.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Volvi disculpenme, la compu se me habia dañado :( Asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo que tanto esperaban, actualizare lo que pueda, tengan paciencia, bueno no tengo nada mas que decir y les deseo feliz 2018.**

 **BY: Aby Morales.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Contra Ada

**Touch It de Ariana Grande**

 **Fanfic: Amor entre compañeros.**

* * *

 _Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_ _  
And I remember all the places you wanna go  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it  
'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way  
Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Ariana Grande – Touch It

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Contra Ada.**

 _ **Helena.**_

En el pasillo, habíamos colocado cada uno nuestra propia bomba para darle merecido a esa zorra de Ada Wong, con control remoto, al presionar el botón explotaría, teníamos nuestra armas ya recargadas y estábamos ya listos para este espectáculo, solo esperamos varios minutos en tan solo escuchar un llanto de Mia quien esa perra no la soltaba.

-Bien… ¿Están listos todos? – pregunta Leon a los demás.

-Sí, preparados – respondimos todos.

Cada uno de nosotros buscamos un escondite, esperamos a que Ada apareciera con Mia y hasta Jake le tira un disparo en el abdomen, y esta queda aturdida y todos van contra ella pero Ada los detiene con ataque físico y voy por Mia pero Ada me lo impide dándome un rodillazo en el estómago y caigo dolorida.

-¡Mami! – grita Mia corriendo hacia mí, pero Ada la detiene.

-¿¡Este era mi regalo, eh!?... Pues, ¡Muchas gracias me divertí mucho con ustedes esta fiesta! – decía Ada llevándose a Mia y caminaba dolorida según el disparo en el abdomen que le dio Jake.

-¡Alto! – grito corriendo detrás de ellas quienes se dirigían hacia un ascensor y fue demasiado tarde, las puertas se cerraron y no las pude alcanzar a tiempo - ¡Maldita sea! – grite dándole un golpe a las puerta.

-Helena… Tranquila, no nos rendiremos – dice Leon acercándose a mí.

-Pero no dejare que destruya el mundo gracias a ella – dije con furia.

Ahí de eso recibimos una llamada de Hunnigan.

-Tranquilidad, yo sé dónde se llevan a Mia, la llevan a las Instalaciones del Virus-Queen – responde Hunnigan – Esta en la planta 5 y ahorita ustedes están en la segunda, pueden usar otro ascensor que está al subir en la siguiente planta y presionan el botón 5 ya sea que esa planta tendrán que ir…

-Bien, gracias Hunnigan… - agrega Leon.

Todos nos dirigimos a lo que Hunnigan nos dio la solución en encontrar a Mia, nos topamos con infectados, ya sabía que esa zorra tenía planeado esto para que no recuperemos lo que queremos, unimos fuerzas en eliminarlos todos, seguimos avanzando, hasta se escucha una voz a través de las bocinas del lugar donde estábamos.

-¡Vaya pero que excelente trabajo en equipo! – era Ada.

Me gane la furia y el odio que tenía hacia ella, me daban ganas de insultarle muchas cosas y luego dirigirme a ella y darle su merecido que le tengo guardado.

-¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho, zorra de mierda! – grito Leon.

-¿Ah en serio? – Dice ella con sarcasmo y burla - ¡Y ustedes lo que han hecho, descuidarla a la pobre niña!

-¡Deberías de estar en un manicomio, maldita loca! – le grite con furia.

-En realidad, lamento decirles, no estoy loca, otra Mia esta en morir en 30 minutos con una dosis, por ultima el **_Virus - Queen_** por todo el mundo – lo dicho de Ada pase a la tristeza al enojo, tome mi celular y active una alarma que sonara exacto en 30 minutos por lo que dijo.

-¡Con nosotros te las veras, maldita perra! – grita Sherry y Ada se ríe de forma malvada seguido aparecen más infectados, los matamos a todos y aparecían más de esos muertos, cada horda que acabamos aparecían más yo ya estaba harta de esto.

-¡Mierda, esto nunca acabara! – agrega Chris.

-¡Hay que hacer todo lo posible y no hay que darnos por vencido! – responde Sheva.

-¡Cierto! – dice Sherry.

Todos equipamos escopetas las recargamos, y les disparamos en la cabeza hasta que ninguno no quede parado, luego de un largo tiempo de lucha, descansamos un rato, reviso mi celular para la alarma veo que quedan 23 minutos, así que les dije a los demás que nos demos prisa antes de la muerte de Mia.

Tomamos ascensor hasta llegar a la planta 5 en donde deberíamos ir, llegamos ahí y hay pasillos y no sabemos a cuál ir, así que le llamamos a Hunnigan y ellas nos indican los lados en donde debemos ir, según en la computadora satélite de ella nos localiza y ya llegamos al lugar en donde tenían a Mia, habían dos guardias vigilando y los eliminamos a disparos.

Abrimos la puerta y habían dos doctores que nos querían atacar con jeringas y a golpes los dejamos desmayado, hay miramos a Mia acostada en una camilla, estaba pálida y con ojeras.

-Mama…-

-Tranquila, mi amor, ya estoy aquí, todo está bien – le digo cargándola y quitándole los cables que le habían conectados.

-Debería de sentirse bien con una vacuna - agrega Sherry.

-¡Cierto, alguien tendrá que decirnos! - respondí alzando la voz mirando a los doctores.

Leon se dirige hacia ellos, y los amenaza de muerte obligándolos a decirle en donde esta las vacunas, así que ellos asustados nos da la indicación en donde están, estaban en unas gavetas al abrirlas ahí estaban, tomamos una jeringa y absorbimos con ella un poco de ese líquido que elimina esos parásitos que la matan.

-No te dolerá, solo sentirás un leve piquete – le digo para que se tranquilice y ella niega.

-¡No, no, no quiero! – decía asustada.

-Mira, solo abrázame y cierra los ojos – le digo y hace lo que yo le dije.

Leon le mete la jeringa y ella da un leve salto, le doy palabras para que se tranquilice, ya lo asustada se le fue poco a poco, suena mi alarma pero a tiempo logre detener esa dosis que Ada le había inyectado.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora? – le pregunte y solo asiente, la abrazo fuertemente y le doy un beso en la frente y empieza a llorar – Ay mi amor, ya tranquila, ya todo paso, ya estas con nosotros – trataba de tranquilizarla y ella me abrazaba más fuerte, la zorra de Ada va a pagar por lo que le ha hecho a mi hija estaba furiosa por mí misma en ese momento.

-Ada dice que habrá un lanzamiento con ese virus por todo el mundo hay que evitarlo, si no la detenemos será nuestro fin… - agrega Chris serio.

-Es cierto, Gordis, hay que capturarla – dice Leon.

Todos como un gran equipo nos vamos a capturar a la zorra que le ha hecho daño a mi hija. Se tiene que merecer la muerte estuvo muy ilegal por lo que ha hecho debería de recibir su merecido que le tenemos bien guardado a esa maldita, lo haríamos Leon y yo por nuestra hija, lo haríamos de tal y protegerla a toda costa, por todo y el amor que sentimos hacia ella.

Llegamos hasta el último piso del edificio, había un ascensor en centro del lugar donde nos llevaría hasta llegar a lo más alto del edificio, nos quedamos pensando en un plan en cómo sería la batalla contra Ada.

-¿Cuál sería el mejor plan? – pregunta Jake.

-Bien, he pensado si nosotros, Chris, Jill, Jake, Carlos, Sheva y yo, nos vamos contra Ada primero y Helena, Claire y Sherry se encargan de cuidar de Mia aquí… - agrega el plan Leon, pero no estaba de acuerdo si yo también quería darle merecido a esa zorra.

-Leon, yo también quiero darle paliza a esa perra… - dije seria.

-Helena, haz lo que digo, es para evitar riesgo de nuestra hija… -

-Pero Leon, si haríamos esto nosotros dos, lo haríamos todo por ella… Es que si la protejamos y también por amor a ella. – el me mira fijamente y luego volteo a ver a Mia y ella asiente.

-Entonces así quedemos… - dice Chris – Mi hermana y Sherry cuidan de mi ahijada y nosotros nos encargamos en darle merecido a Ada.

-Bien…- asiente Jill.

Nos acercamos a Mia, Leon y yo en despedirnos:

-Volveremos pronto, vamos a darle paliza a la mujer que te hizo daño… - le dice Leon.

-Sí, prométenos que serás fuerte y no importa lo que pase queremos que no tengas miedo ya vamos a salir de esta… - le dije y la abrase seguido le di un beso en la frente.

Nos dimos abrazo familiar, ahí de eso nos sonríe mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor y nos marchamos del lugar, para prepararnos una brutal y épica batalla contra Ada Wong.

CONTINUARA…

 **¡Volví! ¿Me extrañaron? Pues yo también les pido mil disculpas haberlos esperar tanto tiempo, los estudios de mi escuela no me dejaban ¡COÑO! Pero estoy devuelta ya Salí de ese infierno ósea digo de clases jeje, a ver qué tal les pareció este capítulo y a ver si actualizo un día de estos también jeje y también denme ideas en darle paliza a Ada Wong lo siento los de la otra pagina wed donde publico también mi historia me dicen que la maten ¿que dicen?, ya estamos casi cerca del final jeje espero sus buenas críticas, si son mala pues me vale chonga ni modo JAJAJA; les mando saludos a todos los que siguen mi historia que me alegra que les gusta y es casi popular ¿no? Jeje.**

 **Hasta la próxima; v**

 **ABY :3**


End file.
